Digimon Raiders
by Nanashi Chimera
Summary: Almost a lifetime after what had occurred in Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon have been degraded to nothing more than a game. And DiCE will do everything in their power to keep it that way. The only ones in their way are the 5 fractions of Digimon Raiders.k
1. E1a: Cooper, The Cliché Character

Okay, here's the deal.

Someone once called me cliché.

So, to show them what cliché really looks like, I wrote the following fiction for them.  
SO yes, it's supposed to be extremely cliché and laughably predictable.

After a long time of cooling off, I looked over what I wrote and I liked it.

I went back and revised it into the following four chapter one-shot.

(It's supposed to be stupidly cliché, but I do want honest opinions.  
If you hate my story, I wont mind if you say so.  
If you like something in my story, again I wont mind if you say so.  
I apologize to Davisfan and any other Digimon Fans out there.  
I do love Digimon, but I have a terrible sense of humor.  
I won't call you a troll, flamer, pawner, hater, ect.  
That's what Reviews are for and I _Highly Advise_ telling me off.  
So long as you are honest, I will take whatever is said into serious consideration.)

So now, please enjoy my first Digimon adventure fanfiction.  
Or don't, no one's making you read this…

* * *

_Click_

"What was that," my partner asked as the ground began to rumble with a familiar sound.

I lifted my foot that had sunk into the cold ground, the stone switched slowly grinded back into place.

"Oh, Sweet cliché," I shouted when I realized what it was. I looked up to see the giant boulder was crashing down on top of us. It barely missed us, but we also barely had time to recover as it then began to roll in our general direction.

"Run Cooper!" My tanuki shaped partner shouted as we started running.

"How can you suggest that _**I** don't know that!_" I shouted back as the boulder picked up speed.

"Then run _faster!_"

The stone was quickly closing in on us.

"How do we keep getting into this type of mess!"

"How am I supposed to know," my tanuki shaped partner yelled as he ran, almost bouncing.

"This is so Cliché," I screamed, "who uses this old gag as a trap anymore."

"Well, it still works _doesn't it_, Coop?"

"Just my luck," I screamed again.

Then everything stopped.

Hey, sorry to pause right here. But _maaaybe_ this wasn't the Best place to start…

My name is Cooper Racamaru.  
See that kid with the hat that covers his cowlicked mullet and arctic pilot's jacket and the look of shear terror?

Of course you don't… this isn't exactly a visual form of media.

Well, if you can imagine the bad description, that's me.

Last week, I was an _almost_ normal kid.

Today, however, I'm what's known as a Battle-On Raider.

Wait?

Oh, you don't know what Battle-On is?

Well, Battle-On happens to be the biggest and most incredible virtual RPG Battle System ever made.  
In just five years, Battle-On had grown from hand held to entire stadium systems all over the world.  
Of course, that was a few decades ago, Battle-On had become a widely accepted international icon since then.  
Almost everyone has a Digimon nowadays, even full grown adults. Well, that the "official story" anyway.

I know what you're thinking. "What does Digimon have to do with Battle-On?"

Well, Digimon is what we call the avatars in Battle-On.  
There's nothing real special about it at first glance.  
I didn't know it at first, but Digimon were more than just characters of a game.  
They have their own world and real lives.  
They are not just a simple computer programs.

It all sounds cliché, right?

Well, welcome to my life.

My entire life, I have been **cursed** with clichés. I'm not joking here.  
If my life was anymore of a cliché, my name would be Gary Stue or even John Doe.

So where should I begin?  
Well, like every cliché hero…

I lived an ordinary life before Battle-On.  
In fact, I wasn't interested in Battle-On at all.  
Yet my main reasons for hating Battle-On:

¶¶¶"Passport in!¶¶  
¶¶Visors on!¶¶  
¶¶Time to play, Battle-On!"¶¶¶

Yet another commercial played on the television screens as we passed by on our way to school.

"Sweet Cliché," I shouted, "I'll never get that stupid jingle out of my head!"

"Oh, come on Cooper," Carly poked at me, "You know you want to try it out."

"No, I refuse to be part of yet another stupid trend."

"Battle-On isn't a trend, Coop. It's been around for almost twenty-five years and they're not stupid."

"Yes, they are," I tried to keep my shouting to a minimum, "They're just stupid computer programs that the make new models for every season and when they can't think of a new design, they recolor an old one like Birdramon, rename it, and call it brand new."

"They learn, they grow, and they evolve," Carly paused, "hold on, how did you know Birdramon was the one that was recolored?"

"Lucky guess," I shrugged stupidly.

Okay, so I lied. I _love_ watching Digimon. I love watching them fight and evolve almost as much as I love collecting useless junk (of which is my favorite hobby). The only thing I didn't like about Battle-On was the jingle, but even _that's_ not a big deal. Everyone hates the jingle.

"You lier. I bet you've already got a Passport."

"Passport?"

"It's part of the Jingle that you hate so much," Carly scowled, "don't make me sing the Jingle for you."

"I never had a Digimon and I don't want one." Which was mostly true.

Digimon are almost as expensive as real pets.  
However, I didn't want a Digimon for a different reasons, but more on that in a second.

"Not even a little Puttomon?"

"No," I checked my watch, "oh great, now we're going to be late for school."

* * *

Recess was one of the most boring activities at school for me. No one plays on the playgrounds anymore and no one does any form of exersize for that matter. Instead, they play Battle-On, while I just sat inside and watch everyone else play. Now, even though I know that it doesn't matter…

I will now explain to you how Battle-On is played: This world's Digivices, or D-Cells, look a lot like a Cellphones. So I will explain what you do with them as if they are Cellphones. First off, when the Digivice is closed it works like any other virtual pet game. Four buttons are used to raise your Digimon from an egg. When you feel that you Digimon is ready for battle, a pair of Tamers (or Digimon Partners) acknowledge that they want to battle by flipping open their Digivices and point the lenses at each other. That makes the connection between the two Digivices. Then you take your Passport out and connect it to the slot on the bottom of your D-Cell.

"Passport in," Carly said since it was her turn to select an Arena, or battlefield, from her Passport. That's what the Passports were used to be for. (Well, that and passports held the Digidex feature, but I'm sure you can guess what that's for.) They create a miniaturized Arena for Digimon to fight in. They aren't necessary for the Digimon to interact, but at least one Passport is necessary if you want to fight.

"Visors on," Carly and her opponent called out, everyone slipped their own pair of glasses on, even the teachers. The glasses, or Visors, were used to watch the field instead of the screen of your D-Cell. Without them, no one else would be able to see the fight, let alone the Digimon.

"Labramon, Realize!"  
Those with Visors would see a white and pink dog appear from Carly's Digivice. Anyone else, like myself, would just see Carly making a stupid pose as her imaginary friend jumped onto the field. Her opponent would then perform the same action.

"Agumon, Realize!"  
The yellow lizard Digimon would appeared from his Digivice. Agumon is one of the most popular models. Even when they just slightly change his basic design, people still love him. I don't understand why though. From the reaction of the students, I'd say that it must have been a new model of Agumon. I wanted to see, but it's harder to pretend that I don't care to watch when I can actually see the fight.

"Battle-On!"  
That stupid statement marked the start of a fight between Digimon. While a D-Cell is open there are a new set of buttons. You use these buttons to command your Digimon to move in a certain direction in the Arena. However, you can also use voice commands to Attack, Jump, Block and Dodge. There is also a strange coin slot for something, but no one knew what that thing was for. The fight raged for a while. Sorry, that I can't give you more information on how the battle occurred, but I didn't really see it and I'm not going to pretend that I did. All I really know is that Carly lost that particular battle.

"Labramon," Carly ran to her invisible partner. It wasn't a strange thing that she lifted the invisible pooch Digimon. Battle-On was a Virtual game after all. The Visors probably sent some kind of message to the brain telling it the weight and general feel of the Digimon. Or so I thought…

"I told her that Labramon wasn't ready yet," I spoke to myself out of boredom, "but would she listen? Noooh."

"Aren't you going to join them?" I didn't have too look at the teacher to know who it was. It was Ms. Kamiya, our homeroom teacher. She'll be important much later on, but I wont get into that now.

"No, I'm not, Ms. Kamiya," I kept staring as the next invisible fight started.

"You want to play with them don't you?"

"I don't want to play," I lied again.

Ms. Kamiya smiled as she reached into her desk, "It's your birthday soon, right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. So what?"

"Here," she tossed me a flip cellphone, "Happy Birthday."

"What's this?"

"A Digivice," my homeroom teacher laughed weirdly, "a slightly older model, but it should still work."

"No, thank you," I tried to hand it back to her.

"I insist."

"And I said, no thank you."

"Look, either take the Digivice or I flunk you."

"What!"

"You heard me," she smiled widely, "Take the Digivice or I flunk you."

* * *

"That's what she seriously told you," Carly laughed my testament to what happened earlier that day.

"Yeah, it was like a line from an old movie," conveniently both Carly and I were looking for movies to watch after school. I put a weird looking movie called _Flubber_ back on the shelf. I had already seen it and practically every other movie in this store already at least 3 times by now. My Birthday was tomorrow and we were going to stay up all night, just like we did every year.

"But do you think that she meant it?"

"Are you suggesting that I should find out?"

"I just think that you're lying again."

"I'm not lying," I yelled loud enough for the whole store to stop and stare at us, "not again…!"

I stormed out of the store.  
I hated it when people stop just to stare at me like that.  
I tend to yell a lot, so it also happened a lot.

"Coop, what about the movie!"

Just as we left, the video screens all flickered for a few milliseconds:

A Pegasusmon fired off a large pyramid shaped energy blast at an unknown silver-blue Digimon.  
A _real_ Battle-On fight was taking place, but no one EVER seems to notice _that_ stuff, right?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Battle-On Virtual World…

"Stop running and stay still," the flying Digimon's partner shouted at the pair below, "You can't get away from us, Raider!"

"Ronan, We have to move," the tall humanoid Digimon said after they hid behind a large stone.

"I know Blizzardmon," his Tamer shouted as he took out an I-pod shaped device, "My Passport's not working."

"They couldn't have hacked into it by now," the silver blue Digimon growled as the rock behind them was bombarded with another energy blast.

"I realize that," Ronan yelled as their stone shield was hit again.

"No where to run now," a second set of enemies appeared out of no where. Another male Tamer with an armored kangaroo Digimon.

Kangarumon did not hesitate to attack with a straight punch.

* * *

"Slow down Cooper," Carly ran faster to catch up to me, but I didn't bother to slow down, "I can't keep up with you."

"Sorry Carly, I just can't stand being a Cliché anymore."

"You're not a Cliché."

"I have an Uncle named Sam…"

"So what?"

"Just last week, I blew up the science lab…"

"Well, you did…"

"My family has had dogs named Spot, Lassie and Ole Yeller. Ironically, Lassie was the one that had to be put down."

Carly didn't need much longer to think about it, "Yeah, you're right... Everything about you is a cliché."

"I know! And with my luck, some life changing event is probably going to happen," I shouted looking at my watch, "right about… now!"

The wall in front of us exploded and people were running and screaming everywhere.  
Two large Serpentine Dragon Monsters were at each other's throats right in front of us.  
They were destroying everything in the area. Buildings left and right.  
Debree flew everywhere. One large rock in particular was going to crush us.

**STOP**

Sorry, couldn't resist…

But That _is_ not what happened, folks.

**REWIND…** Okay, **STOP!** Now…

**PLAY**

"Right about…," I waited three seconds and pointed at the wall beside us, "now!"

We both waited another sixty seconds, but nothing was happening. "Um, Now… now.."

"See nothing happened," Carly said as she walked off.

"I'm telling you something's going to happen any second_now_. Now. NOW!"

"You're paranoid," she grabbed my arm and dragged me.

"No wait. Now," I shouted one last time, still nothing, "Okay, let's go get a movie."

Suddenly, the video store exploded.  
Glass was shattered every which direction.  
Bystanders were running and screaming left and right.  
Carly and I were both dumbfounded.  
Two large Monsters were trying to punch each other's lights out.  
They were destroying everything in the area.

Cars…

Trees…

Roof tops…

Debree were flying everywhere.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said as one large rock in particular was headed straight for us.

**STOP!**

No wait…  
That's what really happened.  
Sorry… please continue...

**Play.**

The rock made contact and I was out cold.

* * *

I don't know how long I was knocked out for.  
Next thing I remembered was darkness and slumberland.  
I was dreaming about my Birthday Party…

Everyone was there. Mom, Dad, Carly, Uncle Sam, a talking banana named george…

Hey, don't judge me! It's a dream. It barely made since to me too.

I was about to blow out the candles, when the table started to shake. Everyone at the party started fleeing as the picnic table that I sat at rose into a hill. Two huge shadows erupted from the ground. Both had vicious red eyes and sharp fangs. They roared with cries of fury as they started to bash into each other with their fists, just above me.

_LEFT! _

_RIGHT! _

_RIGHT! _

_MISS! _

_COUNTER! _

_RIGHT! _

_LEFT! _

_UPPERCUT!_

The crowned shadow was down. The other shadow jumped for a final attack.

"Downunder Rumble."

A voice cried out, "Digimodify!"

The shadow that was hit with the uppercut suddenly vanished as the jumping shadow hit no target.

"Now _finish him!_"

"_Blizzard Blitz_," the crowned shadow cried as it shot off an array of punches at blinding speed. The other shadow took the thirty-something hits and then just disintegrated. All that was left of him was a strange pink metal coin. Another shadow, this one human, stepped over to pick up the coin.

"Got it," he said.

The Crowned shadow shrunk down to a fraction of the human's size.  
These two remaining shadows walked towards the light and disappeared.

The coin bounced and rolled it's way back to me.~~~~

* * *

"Coop…" a voice cried as I was coming to…  
I opened my eyes to find that Carly was crying.  
I rolled my eyes trying to get them to focus.  
I could barely see her…

"Cooper, are you alright?"

"Told you so…," smiling, I pointed at her.

"Told me what?"

"I told you that a life changing experience was going to happen."

"What does that have to do with this," Carly slapped me in the arm, "you tripped on your own shoe laces."

"I did what," I slowly sat up.

I looked around, everything was normal. No debree, no wide-scale panic, no monsters.

"Come on, we've got some movies to rent before the store closes."

"Too late…," I pointed at the store.

It looked like it was never broken, as the owner put up a sign saying, "Sorry, We're Closed."  
The lights flickered off.  
One in particular,  
much deeper inside,

sparked…

then exploded.  
Not that anyone really noticed.

* * *

"Ha hah," Ronan was skipping, he was so happy, "We did it, buddy!"

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Ronan," the pink nosed bunny/dog said to him.

"That's because we got our ticket to…," Ronan flipped open his Digivice, before his smile disappeared entirely.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not here," Ronan punched a wall, "all that hard work and I lost it."

"Where could it have gone?"

"Those kids…," Ronan looked back to the busy street that they came from, "one of them must have a live one."

* * *

"So, now what are we going to do all night?"

"We could watch one of the videos you already have."

"I've seen them all five hundred times," I groaned.

"What about we see what's playing on tv?"

"It's the same thing on every channel now."

"Since when?"

"Well, since my parents got tired of hearing me screaming at the television for being so predictable and unplugged my Cable," I hopped onto my bed. My new electronic fell out of my pocket.

"Hey, when did you get a new cell?"

"Sorry, it's that Digivice that Ms. K-," I stopped when I realized what this was leading to, "No, don't you even think about it."

"That predictable, huh?"

I nodded.

"So let's see what you've got, at least," Carly swiped the Digivice right from under me.

"Hey, give that back!" I jumped up and tried to get it back.

"I'm just looking at it," she laughed as she passed it back to me, "Sure are defensive about it, aren't you?"

"I am not," I said flipping the D-Cell open, then my jaw dropped, "What did I get…?"

On the screen was the one Digimon that I did not want under any circumstances.  
Agumon… or at least one of its cousins, ToyAgumon.  
It's simple design was too blatantly obvious to be anything else.

I slammed my head on my desk.  
"Kill me now, Please!"

Seriously, of all the Digimon for me to get. I had to get an Agumon! I have nothing against the species. I just have a reputation. For a while now, I've been trying to set my own trend, but somehow someone comes around with an idea exactly like mine. Seriously, you have no idea how it feels to have a great idea and someone else beating you to it. As a result, people had labeled me as a copycat. It's part of my curse, I guess. So by getting an Agumon of any kind, everyone will think that I had given into a craze again. I didn't need that right now.

The Digivice's alarm went off.

"Sounds like he's hungry," Carly said, "Okay, to feed him you'll have to…"

"Forget it," I moaned, "this was the last straw. I'm done. Angels of heaven, it doesn't have to be painless, but make it quick."

"Cooper, he's about to die!"

"If you want him, then you feed him." In truth, I didn't even know what buttons to push yet.

"Fine then, I will," Carly pressed a few of the buttons, but it kept on beeping, "Hey, he's not eating."

"What? You're kidding," I jumped up to look.  
To our amazement, the Toyagumon just would not eat the food.  
Actually, I could swear that he seemed to be using all of his strength to stay away from it.  
It was too weird for me to say that to Carly though.

Then to our horror, he was digitized and was gone…  
I slowly took the Digivice from Carly as the realization seeped in.

"It died," I sat down in my chair, "I lost my first Digimon… to suicide!"

"Woah! How long has Ms. Kamiya had this Digivice," Carly exclaimed, "That was his 97th life."

"My Digimon died 97 times and I didn't even raise it once?"

"Well, not exactly. See Digimon don't really die. They turn into Digi-eggs."

"Then they're reborn?"

"Well more like they reboot."

"So I'm going to get an Agumon again? That sucks."

"Not nessisarily, if you raise him right he might become an Agumon, but he could even Digivolve into a completely new Digimon."

"Completely new… Digimon…," I thought to myself, then sighed, "with my luck it will be the former."

"Don't be so sure," Carly pat me on the back, my Digivice started to beep like crazy, "Hey, it's hatching!"

I watched as a small round baby Digimon popped out of the egg.

"What is that thing?"

"Um, let's see," Carly looked up her Digidex on her Passport, "It's called Metalkoromon."

"Metal-Koromon? As in it's a cheep imitation of a Koromon," I asked not even wanting an answer.

"It doesn't evolve into Agumon. I think…," Carly tilted her Passport, "it doesn't even look like a Koromon."

"Please just one swift whack right here should put me out of my misery."

"Why would I want to do that," a small voice beeped.

"Because I need to… wait. Carly, am I hearing things?"

"No… I heard it too."

"I'm hungry…," my Digivice beeped again.

"He can talk!"

"Must be custom model or something. Okay, so how do you feed them again," I rhetorically asked as I randomly pressed some of the buttons.

Unfortunately, I didn't know what I was doing. In a the next moment, the Digivice flashed with digital energy and my Digimon disappeared from the screen.

"What's going on," I said shaking the empty D-Cell.

"_I'm hungry!_"

"Oh, no! We're in a Cliché version of a lame horror movie!"

"Stop being overly dramatic," Carly slapped me on the back of my head, "You just need a some visors."

"Oh, right. Duh…"

"Okay," Carly put on a her pink shaded visors, "so where is he?"

"There he is," I pointed across the room. There was a tiny metal blob at the base of my desk. His black tail flicked the red light at the end as he busily nibbled on something. The little MetalKoromon was chewing on the electric cord of one of my lamps, "He's eating my lamp! Hey, stop that!"

"But I'm _hungry!_"

"Well, eat your own food," I complained pressing more of the buttons, until I got some of the digital food on the screen.

"No! Keep that nasty food away from me," I heard it squeal as it started to bounce away. I'm not kidding, he's made of metal _and_ he can bounce.

"Cooper, it's getting away," she flipped out her Digivice. She was about to sick Labramon on it. I wasn't about to let Labramon make my Digimon Delete again.

"I can see that," I shouted, "Hey, come back here!"

"No," the little blob of metal shouted, "Powder Blow."

Metalkoromon spat out a dust cloud directly into my face.  
I screamed as the powder seeped into my eyes.  
It burned only for a second, but I couldn't see for a minute afterwords.  
I whacked the metal rat on the head. Or I guess what it's head was.  
Knocked out, I could now pick him up by the tail.

"Stupid Digimon. I could have gone blind," I said, turning to Carly, "Here you take him while I find something that will hold him… Why do you look like you're seeing a ghost?"

"You can see him?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"You don't own a pair a Visors."

"Yeah, so wha… Oh, sweet cliché."

* * *

**Stop**

Sorry that's the end of this chapter.

I would appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter before moving on to the next one.


	2. E1b: Ronan, The Random Raider

(Gag Commercial Removed Due to Stupidity.  
It was not as funny as I thought it was.  
Also I apologize to Davisfan.  
This story was made to be laughed at.  
I'm sorry to have disappoint you.  
I also thank you for your honest opinion.)

Now back to our show.

* * *

"You can see him without a pair of Visors," Carly asked, taking off hers, "Oh snap, I can see him without my Visors."

"Okay, let's not panic," I said slowly and carefully, so we wouldn't wake the little metal monster rat, "I have a plastic crate we can stuff him in."

"Cooper, this is a living, breathing, electric wire eating Digimon," Carly yelled at me, "You can't just stuff him somewhere."

"I'm not. I'm just making sure that a wild digital monster doesn't go on a rampage here."

"Then just put him back in the Digivice."

Metalkoromon's eye snapped open, "No! No! No! No! No! Don't put me back in there! Please! I'll be good!"

"You promise," Carly asked, the blob rat nodded a couple of times. Or was squirming to get away, it's kind of hard to tell since his head was practically half of his body.

"Carly, that may work in cartoons, but this is the real world," I groaned, "I say we put him the basket… You know, just in case."

"Yes! Yes, _anything,_ but that prison!"

Against Carly's wishes, she handed me Metalkoromon.  
I swiftly threw him under the basket and immediately sat on top of it.  
The little guy didn't try to escape. Short of a few cries from when I threw him, he stayed quiet underneath my rump.

"Hey, be careful with him," Carly complained, "He's still a baby."

"I don't mind," he beeped, "Anything's better than inside that Prison."

"Quiet you," I snapped, "Seriously, what am I supposed to do with a living breathing Digimon?"

"Well, you could…"

"Without becoming a clichéd hero," I added, "Oh I know, I'll go out pack my things and move to somewhere abnormal and less mild mannered."

"Why don't you want to go into your Digivce?"

"That thing is not a Digivice!"

"It's not," Carly took her Digivice out, "Well, I know that Coop has a different model, but it works just like mine does."

"That's not a Digivice either," Metalkoromon shouted, "Get that Digimon out of there. He has to be miserable in there."

"But Labramon has never complained about-"

"No Digimon has ever said _anything,_ good or bad before, Carly," I shouted, kicking the cage, "and that's because they're just AI computer programs. Got it you little mismatched piece of data."

"Well, you've never been trapped inside that thing or had to eat it's food."

"Why would Digimon need food?"

Carly shook her head, "I told you that depending on how you raise your Digimon that it could become different Digimon. That includes how you feed them."

"I thought that you meant by how they battle."

"That plays an important roll too, but it's the personal care that effects them the most."

"Except that food is bad food," the metal rat beeped, "It makes my head go all loopy."

"Wait, you mean it's drugged," I asked.

"Drugged? What does 'drugged' mean?"

"Drugged? Don't be ridiculous Coop."

"Well, what else makes your head go loopy."

"Some bad programing… maybe?"

"Then let's try giving him some of Labramon's food."

"No! No! No! _No! No! No! No! NO,_" the little guy cried in a high pitched squeal.

He then was filled with a weird golden energy. He grew in size enough to break the confines of the crate. His new stripped tail flicked through the cracks of the crate, however it was a lot like blowing up a balloon. All he really achieved by Digivolving was get himself even more stuck and cracked the basket.

His new form now resembled a bigger head with a blue almost purple striped tail. He now had two spike ears sticking out of his silver metal helmet. I was fortunate enough that they miss my bottom completely. He also had a mouth that was distinctly visible. You know if it wasn't covered by the blue bars. He opened his mouth so that he could get more room by pushing his upper and lower jaws through the holes. So now as you see, by Digivolving, he was now gagged and stuck more than ever.

"Sweet cliché," I sighed in relief, "well, that's one way to make him shut up."

"He Digivolved," Carly said as she took out her Passport, "The Digidex says that he's now a Kapurimon. An In-training Digimon with poor eyesight, but uses sonar transmitted by his antenna to detect objects around him. Special Attack: Howling Blow."

"Thank you Carly for that waste of time."

"Cam someboby gib me ouf of here," Kapurimon muffled.

* * *

"Yeah, I know those kids. They're regulars," the video store manager acknowledged the pictures being shown to him.

"Do you happen to know where they live," one the dark interrogators asked.

"That would be on the computer," the manager said, not fearing another lashing. These brats weren't so tough in his eyes.

"You already know that the computers in the store were crashed."

"Then there's nothing that I can do to help you punks."

"Don't give me that attitude old man," one of the members hit him across the cheek, "surely, you have back up files or some hard copy's tucked away somewhere."

"Calm down Luther," another of the interrogators stood up, "You don't want to kill him do you?"

"Sorry, Rolph…"

"I'm sorry for my associate's behavior. He's lost something very important to him."

"Sorry, that I'm no help to you," the old man lied.

"Don't worry about it then," Rolph turned to leave.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"It wasn't my Digi-medal that was stolen," Rolph sneered, "and I need my sleep."

"At least wipe his memories before you abandon me."

"If I must…," Rolph said flipping open his Digivice and Realized a slightly large roll, "Have some of this sir and your life will go back to normal."

The old man eyed the bread suspiciously. Rolph yawned as he tossed the digital roll to Luther.

"Make certain that he eats it," Rolph waved good-by as he left.

"This will be fun," Luther grinned ready to force the loaf down the old man's throat if he had to. He didn't have to, but he was going to anyway.

"Thanks old man," Ronan whispered outside the window, twirling the USB drive around his finger, "I swear I pay you back for this."

Rowan then jumped down from the window and left down the ally to find a coffee shop with an internet connection.  
He did his best to ignore the cries of the… ex-video store owner.

* * *

"Sweet cliché, I don't understand this director," I scooped up another hand full of popcorn, "He makes this huge climatic scene where the enemy is about to wet their pants and then the hero just does nothing."

"I thought you've already seen this movie."

"Oh, I have. I still don't understand it."

Carly just rolled her eyes.

"I abree, if's fofal a rib off," Kapurimon muttered, "buf whem are you gomma lef me ouf of here?"

"I told you, the only way you're going to get out of there is if you go into your Digivice."

"Neber!"

"Then you're stuck."

"Bebber here, bem fere."

"Coop, do you have to be so mean to him?"

"Hey, he's the stubborn one here."

"And you're the selfish one," Carly pointed out, "You'd rather him starve to death again, than to break the cheep waste basket."

"You also realize that you're letting me."

Carly was struck dumbfounded, so suddenly that she dropped her popcorn.

"If it makes you feel any better," I closed her mouth for her, "we can try getting him out now."

"Okay," Carly got down on one end of the basket to help me pull.

It took a few tries, but the Digimon was free to…  
bounce into my popcorn bowl and pig out.

"Thank you, thank you! Wow, popcorn is delicious," Kapurimon squeaked, "Now I'm full!"

The little guy was able to wolf down the entire bowl faster than even I thought was possible.

"Now get out of here."

"Coop, were do you expect him to go?"

"_Anywher_e, but _here_ and as far away from me as possible."

"Can't do that," Carly shrugged, "once a Digimon has a Tamer, they're linked together for life."

"I'm linked to him," we shouted at the same time.

"Joking," Carly grinned, "but look at how good you two go together."

"Well, at least he doesn't eat electric wiring anymore."

"And I've got no where else to go."

"But I swear that if you make me the hero of some kind, I'll…," I couldn't think of what to do.

"You harm one hair on his head and I'll never speak to you again, Cooper Racamaru."

"He's nothing _but_ a head."

"And a helmet," he corrected me.

"Good, that gives me a place to hit you."

"Technically speaking, that would still harm his hair," a voice said from outside my window, "hello kids."

"Who ya calling a kid," I shouted pushing the Peeping Tom out the window and slamming it shut.

"Who was that," Carly pointed.

"Don't know, don't care…," I paused, "that was random, wasn't it?"

* * *

"That hurt…," Ronan rubbed his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't have just popped in unannounced."

"You've got a point there Snow…," Ronan smiled, taking out his Digivice, "I totally should have called them up and told them that they have an active Digimon and they stole the Digi-medal that we rightfully stole."

"Is that sarcasm," Snowmon's image popped on his Digivice, "because that was not a bad idea."

"That's not how this world works."

"Don't get me wrong Ronan, but I don't think that breaking and entering is how your world works either."

"But that's how they do it in the movies to look cool."

"This isn't a movie, Ronan!"

* * *

"We should get out of here."

"Why bother," I shrugged, "most likely he's going to chase us to the ends of the earth. I vote that we let him think that we've already ran off."

"But if we stay here, isn't he just going to…," Carly shrugged, when there was a tapping on the window, "do that?"

"Sorry for bothering you, but one of you two has something of mine," Ronan tapped, "and I'd really like it back."

"Okay," I opened the window and handed him my Digivice.

"Cooper!"

"What? You know I didn't want that thing. Plus now, he'll leave us alone," I turned to close the window, but Ronan stopped me.

"No, no, no, no. You can't just give it to me," Ronan passed it back.

"Why not? It's mine to give."

"Because that's not how it works," Ronan grunted as he slipped inside.

"And just why not?"

"Because it's too easy," Ronan sat down indian style, "you have to fight us."

"Too easy! Too easy," a voice squeaked as a white Digimon Realized, "we already earned the Digi-medal, Ronan! That kid just stole it and he's willing to give it back without question!"

"Who are you calling a kid you little… bunny, dog, thing," I blinked at the creature in front of us, "are you some kind of mutant Terriermon, or something?"

"How dare you compare me to those canine wannabes," the creature snapped, "I'm called Snowmon."

**Pause.**

Sorry for pausing here. I'm just going to take a moment here to describe the Digimon. The truth is the Digimon didn't look that much like Terriermon nor its twin, Lopmon, at all. His ears were only as long as it's head. He was purely white with a nice light blue shade to it. The only markings on the creature was the dot that it had on the back of both it's clawless paws and a six point shape on it's back and some lines on it. The symbol gave me the impression that it was supposed to be like a six-point crystal. The creature also had no tail, not even a little nub where a tail would be. Under the creature's blue eyes was a pink nose. You read that right. I said _P-I-N-K_. as if the creature was about to catch a cold or something. As for it's mouth, it was nearly non-existent when it was closed. Even as he was growling his name, his tiny canine teeth were no threat. So as you can tell, the creature was completely anti-intimidating in every way plausible. The only thing missing from it's cuteness was it's size. He was bigger any Terriermon I've seen, but still only reaching up to Ronan's waist.

=Yo, you're holding up the story!=

Alright fine… Sor-ry!

**Play**

"I've never heard of a Digimon like that before," Carly took out her passport.

"That's because he's a very rare and exclusive Digimon that only the coolest of the-"

"Let's see…," Carly pointed her Passport's Digidex feature, "Snowmon the forbidden frost Digim-"

"Don't do that," Ronan swiped Carly's passport from her, "you'll give away our location."

"Hey, that's mine."

"Did you stop it in time," Snowmon asked.

"I think so, but just in case," Ronan dropped the Passport and stomped on it.

"What are you doing that's my Passport!"

"I'll get you a new one," I told Carly, before turning back to our unwanted guest, "take what you want and go."

"Okay, but thanks to your friend there, we all could be in danger."

"Really? Thanks Carly…"

"Hey, don't go blaming me for anything," Carly knocked me downside the head, "he went psychotic on my Passport!"

"I had to," Rowan explained, "they're always monitoring what Digimon are being looked up on the Digidex feature."

"They are? Who are 'they'?"

"The bad guys. Duh Carly," I chuckled at her ignorance. Not a good idea, unless you want a concussion.

"I figured that much," her fists steamed from the impact, "but I meant who are the bad guys? Team Rocket?"

* * *

Only a few miles away an alarm had gone off. The word **DiCE** flashed (as if no one already knew what the group's name was). The active staff quickly went to work on trying to pinpoint which Passport was looking up the information on the illegal Digimon signature. Finding that the Passport's signal had vanished, the staff stopped trying to find the location of the Passport itself. Instead they went to work on figuring out who the owner was. The file was brought up on screen. Carly's picture and the data on Labramon were brought up. The operators then went in search of active field members. Two more files were brought up. Carly's file was replaced by pictures of Rolph, Luther, and their respective Digi-medal Crests. A call was made directly to the more responsible of the two. Seeing as though he was already headed away from the girl's home, Rolph called Luther and then continued home for bed.

* * *

"**DiCE**," Ronan frowned, "**Di**gital **C**ommand **E**nforcement. The Digimon that I have is so exclusive that they are constantly monitoring the Digidex's informational retrieval system just to find him."

"Why would anyone want to… Never mind, here," I offered it again.

"I don't want your Data-Vice," Ronan refused again, "I want the Digi-medal that you took."

"I told you it wasn't a Digivice," Kapurimon shouted.

"Digi-medal," I looked at the Data-Vice, as he called it, "Was it that coin?"

"Well, that does sound like how I'd describe it."

"Where did you put it," Snowmon ran up to me, "we need that Digi-medal."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I saw it bounce and then I woke up."

"What about you helmet top," Snowmon turned Kapurimon.

"I didn't see anything like that. Even if I did I only got my mind back couple hours ago."

"Hours? But that's impossible," Snowmon shouted, "it took me a whole week to reach In-training after I became active."

"That proves at least one thing then," Ronan got off of my bed, "either you've got a Digi-soul or the Digi-medal is already used."

"And let me guess," I sighed, "it means that I have to come with you, right?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Just a minute," I raised a finger, turning away from him.

"Here you go," Carly gave me a book bag.

"Thanks Carly, I'll miss you while I'm gone."

"When did you pack that?"

"He predicted someone like you would have been here about an hour ago," Carly shrugged.

"Yeah, you made me lose 20 bucks for being late."

"Sorry, I didn't realize…," Ronan stuttered, "are you psychic or something?"

"No, it's just the most cliché thing that I could think of. Strange creature appears Plus the protagonist has no idea what do to with it Equals a sensei like you is bound to show up eventually," I said picking up Kapurimon, "Let's go you little metalhead."

"I have a name you know!"

"Yes and I don't really care."

Ronan turned to Carly for an explanation, "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why he needs to come with me?"

"Well, yeah," Carly laid back on the couch, "but Coop warned me not to get involved, or else I'll become his love interest or something."

"Awe, that's sweet," Ronan cocked an eyebrow, "I think…"

"However, you owe me a Passport. So I'm coming too."

"What? No," I hopped up, "no nononononono… no."

"Too late," Carly pulled out her duffel bag, "I'm already packed."

"I so hate you right now," I sneered, "and when did you pack that?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm coming," Carly smiled with the hand sign for "Victory".

* * *

Carly's parents were both still at home when that brute knocked on their front door. Of course, it was already well into the night.

"Police! I have a search warrant!"

Her parents were snug in bed. They both had to be at work early in the morning.  
They were also very deep sleepers, so they really couldn't get up if they wanted to.

"Come on, I don't have all night," Luther growled continuing to 'knock' on the door, "That's it! I give up! Veemon Realize."

A small blue Digimon appeared out of the Data-Vice, like most Digimon he had a vacant stare, holding no emotions. Unlike most Digimon, his pupils were missing.

"Break down the door."

"Vee Headbutt," the Digimon jumped up and Headbutted the door, shattering it's locks in one motion.

"Good boy," Luther chuckled, patting the empty Veemon's head as he entered the home.

"Now where is that girl's room?"

* * *

"So where are we going?"

"Aren't you leading us," I asked Ronan.

"Sure I know, I just wanted to know if you knew."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I've never been on an adventure before. It could be almost anywhere. An official building, a flying fortress, a random shop in town. Heck with it, I bet it's an underground base in the middle of a, uh… garbage dump."

"Ah ha! You're wrong," Ronan pointed directly in my face.

"What are you talking about," Snowmon popped onto the screen of Ronan's Digivice, "I'd say that he-"

"Shush it," Ronan covered the screen, "you can't tell them where it is before we get there. They could be spies, you know."

"We're not spies," Carly snapped.

"Wouldn't that be what all spies say, Carly?"

"Oh, what do you know about…," Carly paused, "what am I saying? This is _you_ we're talking about."

"I'm glad you're catching on," I nodded.

"You don't have to be so smug about it," Kapurimon grumbled.

"And you didn't have to come into my life," I said, quickly regretting it when Carly knocked me on the head again.

"This is why I came along," Carly smirked.

"Are you sure you two are friends," Ronan sighed, then started running off, "it's this way."

"Five bucks says that you were right," Carly smiled at me.

"You're wanting me to bet against myself?"

"You know what I mean," Carly groaned before grabbing my hand, "now hurry up before we loose him."

* * *

Sure enough, Ronan lead us down the street to the outside of a junkyard.

"So I was right," I smiled, "huh?"

"No you weren't," Ronan insisted as he led the way inside, "you said it was a dump, but this is clearly a junkyard."

"It's the same thing," the rest of the group screamed at Ronan.

Ronan just pouted with his arms crossed, "Clearly you people can't understand the subtle differences between the two."

"Details. Details," Carly shrugged, "point is that you clearly brought us to a place just like Coop predicted."

"No, I did not. This is a junkyard."

"And it so happens to be our turf," a rough voice shouted from atop a pile of scrap, "what are you doing here?"

It didn't take us long to figure out that we were surrounded by a bunch of strange people. All of them were wearing red bandanas.

* * *

And we'll be right back after a word from our sponsors.

Or after you Review and clicking the Next Chapter button.


	3. E1c: Michel, The Middle Man

There's nothing like buying a Snuggie.

If you're a dolt and would like to prove it, buy one today!

If you don't want to buy one, then buy ten instead!

Wear it in public and show the world your robe, er, dress, I mean, 'Blanket with Sleeves.'

Yes, it's a wonderfully perfect way to show the world your bold gullibility!

And don't forget, the new and improved Snuggies now come with pockets for small items!

Only to deepen the point that the Snuggie couldn't possibly be a robe that people are wearing backwards.

Get yours today! (Gag commercial left because I still find it hilarious. Again, I'm sorry Davisfan, but that's my opinion.)

* * *

And now back to the show.

* * *

"This happens to be our turf," the street punk shouted at us again as if we didn't hear him the first time, "what are you doing here?"

In case you don't remember:  
The three of us were surrounded by a rather large group of violent street thugs.  
Short of our Digimon, we had no weapons. We all lacked proper exercise.  
It's nearly midnight and no one knows that we were out here.

Obviously, there was a large lack of planing on our part.

"Ronan, are these friends of yours?"

"They're wearing red as if they belong to the Red Raiders," Ronan groaned, "but I don't know any of these people."

"What's a Reject Raider like you doing here," one of the biggest of them stepped forward to shove Ronan.

"Hey, I'm not a reject," Ronan shouted, taking out his Digivice, "here's my proof. Snowmon Realize."

As Snowmon appeared on the field, most of the group backed off. The only one who didn't flinch was the first one that spoke.

"Nice try," he said as he tugged at what I thought was his collar, but turned out to be a red pair of goggles, "See these goggles, they're proof of me being a Marshal and as such, I know who you really are."

"Shoot and that usually works so well," Ronan shrugged.

"Ronan, I know that I'm going to regret asking this," I groaned, "but what's a Marshal?"

"A Marshal is exactly what it sounds like. A Marshal is one of the highest ranking Tamers in the Raiders."

"Correction, I'm _The_ Highest Ranking Tamer," the goggled boy boasted.

"So he's the top dog," I pointed as Ronan shook his head at the Marshal.

"No, this guy is just blowing steam."

"What did you say about our boss, Reject?"

"You heard me," Ronan shrugged smugly.

"Hey Ronan, you might not want to make them angry," Carly tapped on his shoulder.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Ronan assured us, before turning around to face the Marshal, "You're not that tough."

"Oh no," the Marshal calmly flicked out his D-Cell, "Goburimon Realize!"

"Beat them up good," a green skinned Goblin Digimon jumped from one foot to the other swinging his club like it was a party favor.

"Well, I'll give you credit for having a live one," Ronan smiled before he put on his serious face, "but he's no match for Snowmon."

"Go Gobli Bomb," the Marshal shouted. Goblimon followed his master's order. A bright red fireball materialized in his free hand and he pitched it at us like it was a baseball.

Snowmon was not the slightest bit impressed. He stretched as if there was nothing to worry about. When the fireball was close enough, he yawned. The fireball was snuffed out by his cold breath alone. The only thing left in the air was a small amount of water vapors.

"What the," the boss was dumbstruck.

"See? Steam… Now as for what the Marshals are," Ronan turned around and started to draw in the dirt, "it's kind of complicated so pay attention to this easy to read diagram."

"Attack him again Goblimon," the boss shouted.

"Aren't you going to pay attention to the fight," I tried to ask.

"Like I said before, Marshals are the highest rankings of Tamers. The position of Marshal is shared and divided evenly among five members at any given time." Ronan drew a star in the center of the following chart:

虎 Tiger (Tora)  
Attack Class  
RED

蛇 Snake (Hebi)…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_ 猿 Monkey (Saru)  
Speed Class_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_HP Class  
BLACK_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_BLUE

螳螂 Mantis (Kamakuri) _:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_ 鶴 Crane (Kurēn)  
MP Class_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:_Tank Class  
GREEN_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…_:…:_:…:_:…:_:…:WHITE

This is due to the battle style development curve (or Classes) that Digimon can take. Those who are part of the Raiders have nicknamed each class as displayed here. Just for kicks we even added color codes for each class."

"Goblimon," I heard the boss shout. I turned around to see what happened. Goblimon was knocked back, but still able to get back up at his Tamer's call.

"A Marshal is required to wear a special colored googles to identify him/her as a Marshal and for which Class they represent. Similarly Raiders who belong to a certain class must wear their respective colors on their heads in some way so that they're easy to identify to other Raiders."

"Okay, then…," the Marshal paused to think, "gang up on them! We'll over power it with numbers!"

"Ronan, can't you tell us all this when we're safe," I asked, "now is not the best time to be telling us this."

"But we are safe…," Ronan blinked at me.

"Snowmon might need some he-," I started, but the I watched as Snowmon ran like a blur, "Whoa, you guys have got to see this."

"Now each fighting style is special and unique, but no Class is better than any of the others," Ronan said all this while moving his finger in a clockwise pattern, "They each have their own strengths and weaknesses. If you train in one area then the other areas will be hindered. That's the first thing that Marshals teach us Raiders.

"Oh, I get it," Carly clasped her hands together, "but what does the Classes have to do with being a Marshal."

Ronan smiled at Carly, "the title of 'Marshal' is specially given to someone for being the strongest Tamers IN the Class that they each specialize in. Not just because they have the strongest Digimon."

"Oh forget it," I stopped worrying about the fight, "so who are these guys? They're obviously not Tamers since they're fighting without their own Digimon."

"Nothing, but a bunch of street thugs," Ronan stated, "Most likely their boss was rejected from the Raiders Underground, before he ever learned the basics. So he tried to make his own group to give ours a bad name."

"Well, that's just lame," I scratched my head, I barely understood what Ronan was saying.

"They only follow him because he happens to have an active Digimon."

"Correction," Snowmon stated walking up to us, "Half active Digimon."

Behind him, every single one of the humans who thought they could stand up to Snowmon were lying in a pile. Their boss and Goburimon were at the bottom, being crushed.

"You were amazing," Kapurimon bounce in my arms with his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He was the only one of us that saw the whole fight.

"He couldn't put up much of a fight at all," Snowmon shrugged.

"You were fast," I commented, "so I'm guessing that you're a Speed Class, right?"

"Well, that's what I've trained for," Snowmon smiled, if he had one, his tail would be wagging behind him, "but I'm actually a Balanced Type."

"Yeah, but we're training to be in Attack Class," Ronan smiled, patting Snowmon on the head, "remember?"

"I know, Ronan," Snowmon nearly purred.

"Wait, where's Balanced in this chart," Kapurimon asked.

"Balanced means that the Digimon naturally grows at the same rate in all Classes," Ronan pointed out, "we want to be Attack Class. So we should be focusing on increasing our strength and power."

"Sounds kind of cool."

"You bet," Ronan had fire in his eyes as he threw his fist in the air, "Attack Class Raiders are always were the action is. Snowmon and I are going to become the strongest that we can be, even if it kills us."

I couldn't help, but notice Snowmon not being as enthusiastic about Attack Class as his Tamer was. He ignored his Tamer's exclamation, looking at the gang of losers.

"Hey," I tapped him on the shoulder, "is something wrong?"

"Um," Snowmon took a moment to think of a lie, "that was a little too easy."

"I agree," Ronan nodded, "Even a half active Digimon should have given us more of a fight than that. We must be ready to enter the Red Digimon Raiders, officially."

"Or it could be because that Tamer you beat was an idiot," some random voice echoed in the junkyard.

"What was that," Carly asked.

"Oh, that's just Michel," Ronan smiled.

"Who's Mi-," I was about to ask when I was interrupted by a metallic knocking. We looked around for the source of the noise. It was coming from the trunk of one of the abandoned automobiles. The trunk bounced a few times before finally opening up. A green clothed munchkin of a kid popped open the trunk from the inside. I almost thought that he was a leprecaun, by the way that he was dressed. If it weren't for the huge white square patches here and there on his windbreaker, he would have been completely green. Instead of a little hat with a shamrock in his red hair, he wore a pair of headphones (also green) with a microphone attached to it around his neck. On it was the symbol that I later learned was the Green Tamers insignia, the Mantis.

"Over here," he waved.

"Long time no see, Michel," Ronan waved at the little guy.

"Welcome back Ronan. I haven't seen you in a while," the kid smiled, and pointed to us, "new recruits?"

"No," I snapped, "I'm just trying to get rid of this thing."

"I am not a thing," Kapurrimon shouted.

"I was talking about the Digimetal. You can stay with Carly for all I care."

"Well, a Kapurimon," Michel stepped forward, "haven't seen one of those in a while."

"Great, I even have a rare In-training Digimon."

"Not very big on the art of sarcasm are you," Ronan looked at me as if I was crazy.

"There used to be at least a hundred of those things running around down here," Michel smiled and pointed at the yard.

"They're the pre-evolution of the Digimon that upkeep this base," Ronan pat me on the back, "so no, he's not very rare at all."

"Now get inside before those idiots wake up," Michel ducked back into the trunk, followed by Snowmon and Ronan.

Carly hopped onto the bumper of the car to follow them.  
"Hey Coop, you coming?"

"Just a second," I took a moment to thank god for the lack of Clichés so far.

* * *

When I finally took a step into the car trunk, I blacked out for a second. When I woke up all of us were inside of a dark hallway. Pipes and wires lined the entire length of the hall. The lights came from some unknown source. I didn't see any lightbulbs or anything that glowed. It was almost as if the entire place natural absorbed darkness or something. At the end of the hallway was a very large vault door.

"Welcome to the Green Raiders Underground," Michel waved his hands around to inform us to look around, "it's not very big, but you learn to move around quickly and quietly, eventually. Any questions that you may or may not have, (such as how we built this entire facility underneath the junkyard without **DiCE** or the city knowing that we're here), will not be answered until you have official positions as Raiders."

"Can we at least ask who you are," Carly asked.

"My name's Michel," he said, mockingly bowing as he did, "master hacker and third Operator of the Green Raiders."

"Operator," I asked, "as in a phone line?"

"Michel here," Ronan answer as he gave Michel a nudge, "is an Operator. Someone who overlooks missions assigned to Raiders from this base. Technical stuff that you really don't need to know quite yet. Michel also happens to be the best Hacker I know."

"Then let's get this over with," I said passing Michel the toy, "does this thing have that Digimetal or not?"

"Oh is that all," Michel threw the Data-Vice in the air only to be caught by some rats racing along the pipes.

"Ahhhh," Carly screamed, "what are those things?"

**STOP**

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, fine… so it wasn't Carly that screamed."

"Thank you."

**PLAY**

"Dude, chill out," Ronan waved for one of the rats to climb on his arm, "they're just some Dotraccoomon. They're harmless. Nothing to be scared about Cooper."

The little rat on his arm looked just like a baby raccoon with brown fur. It was rather cute, once you get used to seeing them. I think… maybe… I'm still getting used to them.

"They're one of the evolved forms of Kapurrimon," Michel explained, "they also work as Security and Go-For's down here."

"And they don't pay us near enough," the Dotraccoomon hopped her way back up to the pipes with the rest of her group. They then scurried further down the hallway, exactly like the little rats that they mimicked. They disappeared through little holes above the iron door down the hall.

"Why is it that I've never even heard of those Digimon before," I wondered out loud.

"What did I say about questions," Michel asked as he reached the door at the end of the hallway, "now don't touch anything, or else."

To our surprise, when Michel opened the iron door, the only thing behind it was a large computer and a bunch of trash scattered about. Michel had enough fatty snacks in that room to supply a small army. There were other electronics laying out and Digimon booster cards scattered across his desks. I not could identify a single one of those electronics in their current conditions.

"Well, this isn't much of what I expected at all," I continued to look around Michel's Lab.

"Whoa, these are some rare Booster Cards," I heard Carly wow as I tried my best to identify the electronic devices that were sprawled out on the tables.

"Don't touch anything," Michel warned us, "I have everything organized how I like it."

"He's not really organized," Ronan whispered to Carly, "but he does remember where he put everything."

"Okay, so I'm going to do some remedial scans, standard procedure hacking, and…"

"Michel, leave the technical talk for the Dotraccoomon."

"Oh, right," Michel caught the Data-Vice as it fell from where the Dotraccoomon dropped it, "I'm going to reprogram this thing so that Kapurrimon wont suffer anymore."

"Don't forget the Digimetal," Ronan pointed out.

"What Digimetal?"

"I told you not even two minutes ago," I almost asked the kid.

"I know that you like taking things apart, but could you concentrate on scanning it instead?"

"Fine," Michel put the Data-Vice on a flat scanner. Up on the screen popped up schematics that even a 5 year old could understand. It told the entire history and statistics of my Digimon and the Data-Vice. Apparently, the Data-Vice itself was at least three years old. I was almost embarrassed when I saw the flashing life/death count. (97)

"Dude," Michel whistled, "this is an old model. Hacking this thing wont be any fun."

"So it's going to be hard," Carly asked, but the three of us gave her the curtsy of an awkward silence and judgmental stares.

"I wish…," Michel's sweat dropped, "but it looks like you do have one Digimetal of Kindness stored in here. However, it's-"

"Good. Now we need that Digimetal transfered to my D-Cell."

"Isn't that against the Raider's Code, Ronan?"

"Come on! He didn't earn it," Snowmon shouted.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Michel laid back in his chair, "you know the rules. Trading Digimetals is a no-no."

"Heck with the Code! I earned that Digimetal fair and square," Snowmon shouted pointing at me, "but this snot nosed nub took it."

"Hey, I'm not a nub. I know enough about Digimon to be a top ranking Tamer."

"But you've never had a Digimon before," Carly pointed out, "so technically you are a nub."

"Ownership of a Digimon is irrelevant to intelligence."

"You didn't even know they could eat."

"Who's side are you on," I yelled at her.

"Depends," Carly shrugged, "Do you have a spare Passport, Short-stuff?"

"Sure," Michel dug in a drawer and took out a pair, "you want blue or pink."

"I'll take blue. Coop can have the pink one," I stopped to stare at her, "I thought that you didn't want to be cliché."

"I rather be cliché than fruity," I said grabbing the blue Passport, "besides pink matches with Labramon's coloring."

"Gotcha," she snickered, it took me a minute to realize what happened.

"You just tricked me into getting a Passport didn't you?"

Carly only continued to chuckle, until her phone rang.

"Isn't it kind of late for phone calls," Ronan raised an eyebrow.

"It's from home," Carly said as she looked at the caller ID.

"This is bad," I groaned, "I don't need to watch too much TV to know something's wrong."

Carly flipped open her phone, "hello?"

"Hello, is this Carly Satu," I didn't recognize the voice, "I'm currently at your home right now. I believe that you may be in possession of something of mine."

"I don't think so…"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes sir."

"Because I have a couple somethings of yours," the guy chuckled slightly, "that you may want back."

"Really, I don't remember losing anything today."

"Don't play dumb, girl!"

"Give me that," I swiped the phone from her, "She's not playing dumb. What did you do with Carly's parents?"

"My parents!"

"Nothing yet, Mr. Racamaru."

"I'm going to tell you what I told the last creep," I shouted, "we don't have anything of yours!"

"He must have found you the same way I did," Ronan apologized.

"Calder, is that you, ya snowcapped wimp?"

"Yeah it's me," Ronan swiped the phone from me, "unfortunately, these kids are telling the truth"

"Nice try, but we caught the two of them on the security tapes. I know for a fact that you have my Digimetal."

"And I know for a fact that you have Carly's parents," I shouted back, "Now let them go or face the wrath of a very cliché butt whooping."

"Meet me at Southern Bonemeat Fields and come alone or else you the girl's parents will end up on the missing person's list."

"Bonemeat Fields?"

"No, Southern Bonemeat Fields," the man corrected me, "I'll be ready for you and whatever Digimon you have, in ten minutes."

"But wait…," he hung up before I had a chance to ask any further, "does he want me to go?"

"He already knows that I have Snowmon as my Partner, so he must be talking about you."

"Hey, he kidnapped my parents," Carly was almost shaking as she asked, "how do we know he's not talking about me?"

"More importantly," I asked, "where in the world is he be talking about?"

"He wasn't talking about this world," Michel explained, "he's talking about the Digital World."

"You see, Raiders do battle in the Digital World so that we don't do much damage to the real world."

"Well, technically it's not the real Digital World, it's the Battle-On Virtual World," Michel typed up on the computer, "You see the Arenas are really an area between the two worlds which is why we need Visors to see Digimon in the Arenas."

"So how does he expect a pair of ordinary children to go there."

"He doesn't," Ronan stated, "he still thinks that you're both Raiders, like me."

"Well, that figures," I groaned, "so how are we supposed to get to… where we're supposed to meet him?"

"With your Passports, duh," Michel rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I told you that they're not Raiders, Michel."

"Oh right," Michel typed a few keys on this computer again, "set your new Passports to Southern Meatbone Fields, step on that pad down the hall, and poof."

"That is the lamest thing that I've ever heard," I yelled.

"My old Passport didn't work like that," Carly complained, "So how-"

"Sorry," Michel raised a finger, as he focused on his typing, "full explanations are for official Raiders only."

"Well, here goes nothing," I sighed, grabbing my Data-vice, "come on Metalhead."

"Hey, you're not planing on fighting him are you," Ronan blocked my path.

"Of course not," I said, pushing past him, "although with my luck that may just be what happens, whether I plan to or not."

"Wait a minute," Carly stopped me, "I should go. Labramon is stronger than Kapurimon… no offense."

"None taken," Kapurimon squeaked.

"That wont work," Ronan warned her, "Labramon's AI* is active so it can't think on it's own. Any member of **DiCE **will be able to overpower Labramon."

"Besides, I got us into this mess, I'll get us out," I said walking down the hallway, "especially since all of this is _so predictable_ anyway."

* * *

"Be careful," Carly wished me luck.

"You better not lose my Digimetal," Ronan warned me.

"I wont," I said as I scrolled for Southern Meatbone Fields in my new Passport.

"And you better not be planing on simply handing it over to him either," Carly knocked me on the back of the head.

"Fine… I wont," I growled.

"Okay everyone," Michel got our attention, speaking into his headphones, "the Terminal is ready for the Jump. There's only one Enemy present. Name: Luther. Digimon: Veemon. Level: Rookie. The calculated danger level is Easy.-"

"Did he script this," I asked Ronan.

"That's what an Operator is supposed to do," Ronan shrugged from down the hallway.

Michel took off his headphones for a moment, "It's the only thing that I'm supposed to do on the job. I really should ask for more fieldwork, but… Never mind, just make the Jump."

"Here goes nothing," I said as I took the plunge.

* * *

I blacked out again as I materialized six feet in the air. I threw my hands in the air in a useless attempt to stay airborne. Thanks to Newton's laws, I landed like a rock.

"Why didn't I see that coming," I shouted to the heavens.

"Why would you," Kapurimon asked from between my legs.

"This happens to every first time teleports," I said, scooping him up, "let's just be grateful that we don't have fly heads or bodies."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"I was going to ask the two of you the same thing," Luther towered over us, "a baby Digimon against me? It must be a joke."

"You must be Luther," I jumped away from him, but tripped over a bush with a Meatbone sticking out of it, "What kind of crazy bush is that?"

"It's a Meatbone bush," Kapurimon went wide-eyed, "I haven't seen a Meatbone in forever!"

"So you're a newbie Raider with a barely liberated Digimon," Luther laughed, "this will be too easy."

"Okay Kapurimon, do your thing," I pointed.

"Howling Hertz," Kapurimon shouted as his antennae vibrated. I could almost see blue waves emitted, the bush next to Luther exploded.

"You missed," I shrieked at my partner.

"I'm nearly blind, remember," the metalhead shrugged as best as he could.

"You little rat! You actually tried to kill me," Luther shouted, he took out a different model of a Data-Vice, "Veemon Realize."

The blue digimon materialized in front of us.

"This kid has our Digimetal," Luther chuckled, "break him and his partner."

"Vee-headbutt," Veemon said in a monotone voice.  
He jumped at us, but Kapurimon zapped him before he got close enough.  
I rolled out of the way as Veemon crashed straight into the ground.  
Veemon got back up, but walked around dizzily.

"What's wrong with you, Veemon," Luther spat, "quit messing around."

"My Howling Hertz is good for confusing then getting away from enemies," Kapurimon growled almost shaking in my grip, "not beating them."

"Attack them again, Veemon!"

The Veemon took a moment to recover before leaping half heartedly at us.

"Fine then, we'll use your head," I shouted.

"Don't you mean our heads," Kapurimon asked as I dodged the Vee-headbutt.

"Vee-headbutt," Veemon announced again.

"Nope, just yours," I said as I kicked Kapurimon helmet first at Veemon.

A moment later, I heard a distinct '_dong_'.  
Kapurimon was stuck on the dizzy Veemon's head like a bad party hat.  
Kapurimon blinked a few times before he realized why he was stuck upside-down.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up and attack! You can't miss at that range," I shouted.

"Oh okay," Kapurimon got it, "Howling Hertz!"

Veemon was struck full force with Kapurimon's mind numbing sonic attack as if it came from an electric chair.  
When it was all over, Veemon's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards.

We did it.

"Yes, you did it," I shouted.

"Rea-all-lee, I-ee didint notisse," Kapurimon dizzily rolled back and forth on his… 'feet'.

"You little brat," Luther growled, "how dare you make a fool out of me!"

"You made a fool out of yourself," I shouted running up and grabbing Kapurimon, "Now we won, so tell us where Carly's Parents are."

"I don't have to tell you anything, brat," Luther walked up to his partner, "Get up Veemon."

Veemon did as he was ordered.  
He stood up, despite the fact that he was half dead if not more.  
He was slow and it had to be painful. He glazed over look in his eyes.

* * *

*1 AI refers to the Artificial Intelligence that was implanted into living Digimon to turn them into living Digipets. Despite that living Digimon have their own minds, active AI's overpower a Digimon's mind similar to Black Gears, or Dark Rings.*

And now a word from our sponsors…


	4. E1d: Carly, The Cat Cancer

(Gag Commercial Removed Due to Stupidity.  
It was obviously not funny.  
Also I apologize to Davisfan().  
This story was made to be laughed at I'm sorry to have disappoint you.  
I also thank you for your honest opinion.)

* * *

"What wrong with that Veemon," Kapurimon shivered.

"You can't make Veemon keep fighting," I said looking at the zombie Veemon's eyes, "He's already brain dead."

"It's not much different than how it was before," Luther bragged to himself, "**DiCE**'s AI Digimon aren't like normal AI Digimon. Our Digimon will follow our orders even if it causes their Deletion."

"That just cruel."

"Well, wah-wah-wah," Luther mocked me, "I've heard that speech a hundred times from a hundred other hopeful Raiders just like you. But the sad truth is Digimon are just data. They can be used over and over again, sacrificed as many times as need be and they can still come back."

I stopped. I had spent so much time trying to avoid being a cliché hero that I had forgotten that there were clichéd villains that didn't act like it. Even if I beat him, he wouldn't be obligated to follow the rules of the cliché. I thought I would know the right thing to say, but out of the hundreds of movies and scripted television shows nothing like this situation was ever brought up. It was strange, this situation sounded ironically familiar somehow. I looked down at Kapurimon, hopping that he knew what to say next. He was even more speechless and afraid than I was. Then it hit me, I had thought the same thing not that long ago. Me, I had thought of Digimon as nothing more than simple bits of data. Up to this point, I still did. Now I understood that Kapurimon, Labramon, Snowmon, and even that Veemon were still living beings. Before I could say anything, Luther opened his big mouth and said the most cliché thing yet.

"You know that I'm right, don't you?"

"Yes, you are," I smiled, "but you're also wrong."

I didn't give Luther a chance to ask any clichéd questions.

"Digimon can fight to the death and in the end be reincarnated over and over again. It doesn't matter in the long run how many times that they die. My partner here died almost a hundred times-"

"A hundred times," Luther was shocked, "Wow, you're a bad Tamer."

"Shut up, that was before I ever got him," I shouted at Luther, "Now if you don't mind, I have a cliché speech to finish before I send the both of you running back to **DiCE** with your tails between your legs."

"Why you cocky little brat! Shut him up, Veemon!"

Veemon didn't shout his attack as he leaped forward with a rock shattering Vee-Headbutt.

"With my luck this will work," I took out literally a random card from my pocket. (Seriously, I randomly stole a couple of cards from Michel's Lab when he wasn't looking), and swiped it in my Data-Vice, "Digimodify!"

Kapurimon flashed in my arms for a second before he went wide-eyed. A little bit of my energy was absorbed into his body. It would have to be a small price to pay for him to Digivolve. He turned black and sparkly. I'm not kidding here. He then started to gain mass at an incredible speed. By the time that Veemon reached us he had grown several meters in diameter. Without any common sense, Veemon kept running straight and bounced several yards off of Kapurimon's new gargantuan form. Kapurimon then shrunk back down to his normal size with dizzy eyes.

I was confused. That was clearly not a Digivolution. I flipped the card over to read it's description, "Expansion? I must have grabbed the wrong card."

"Don't you know better than to use Modify Cards on In-training Digimon," Luther pointed a finger at me as an accusation.

"So you'll let me finish my speech or better yet tell me were the Satu's are."

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because Veemon can't defend you anymore than a mosquito."

"If you're going to use Modify Cards, then I shouldn't be afraid to do the same," Luther growled, as he pulled out a card of his own, "Digimodify: Digiegg of Kindness, Activate!"

Veemon flashed in a shining light. He was Armor Digivolving.

"Okay, Raider, meet Kangarumon," Luther shouted.

(Kangarumon: Mammal type Digimon that Digivolved from a Veemon through the 'Digi-Egg of Kindness'. He has a cheerful nature. His punches and kicks are intense; he also has high jumping power.)

"Attack with Downunder Rumble!"

The Puppet Digimon took a few unsteady steps forward, but he couldn't move any faster than before.

"What are you doing, Kangarumon? I said attack!"

Kangarumon shook his head, it almost looked as if he was finally coming to his senses.  
His fists then started shooting straight forward, but hit nothing in repetition.

"What's wrong with Kangarumon," Kapurimon asked me.

"I guess even though Kangarumon Digivolved, he's still brain dead. He barely knows how to move, let alone aim at anything," I explained my best guess, "he'd attack his Tamer if he was in range."

"Did I do that," Kapurimon looked up at me.

"I don't think so, but we have to finish him off," I said, "if we don't then he'll continue to suffer like this."

"You mean Delete him," Kapurimon asked me, I nodded in response, "but then-"

"If you're concerned about us becoming like them, you're wrong," I interrupted him, "like I was trying to tell him, it's the principal that matters. A life is still a life. Throwing something as precious as life away isn't something that I ever plan to do."

"But if we Delete him…"

"If we Delete him then it will save him," I winked, "just trust me about this, please."

"Strange words coming from someone who used me as a shield. Not once but twice!"

"Hey, both of those times were by accident!"

"I can't see how either one of those times were by accident."

"Okay, so the first time I knew that you'd get stuck on his head and your helmet could protect you from Veemon's Headbutt."

"Hey, if you two are done chatting," Luther shouted, "I'd like to continue."

"I have one other Modify Card," I grinned taking it out to show Kapurimon, "it's the one that I was trying to use before."

Kapurimon eyed it for a moment then frowned, "what is it? I'm blind, remember?"

"Oh right," I placed him on the ground, "Guess I'll have to show you. Digimodify: Digivolution, Activate!"

A flash of light enveloped Kapurimon. I could feel a small part of my energy being drained from my body almost forcibly. I prayed, only that he wouldn't Digivolve into an Agumon. Or any Fire type for that matter. I don't know why but the Digimetal of Kindness flashed into my mind.

"Kapurimon Digivolve to Raccoomon!"

**Stop**

I'm not making this up. He Digivolved into Raccoomon: the Raccoon Digimon, duh. He looks just like a Dotraccoomon, except he moves around on his hind legs and stands only a little shorter than Snowmon. Raccoomon replaced the helmet from his previous form for a more triangular one that didn't cover his ears, muzzle, or back of his head. When I think about it, Raccomon's helmet is more like a metal mask. This helmet mask has a green shaded visors over his red eyes. If you can't remember what Dotraccoomon looks like then, he looks like a blue shaded Tanuki with a potbelly. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he was made of rubber. His species loves shiny objects and they spend their time collecting junk. You can think of them as the pack rats of the Digital world.

=Hey, are you done insulting my species yet?=

Yeah, I'm done.

**Play**

"Is that a Raccoomon," Luther laughed, "I can't believe a Tamer would honestly choose to raise such a weak, foal smelling Third Rate. Digimon!"

**Stop. Stop! STOP!**

Oh, not you guys. Raccoomon's just hitting me in the narrator's box just beyond the fifth wall.

=Well, you're insulting me!=

I can't help it if Luther insulted you. That's just how the story goes.  
If I change it to make it sound like he was complimenting you then it'd confuse our audience.

=As if stopping the story doesn't already do that.=

Hey, stopping the story is my way to throw in my two cents commentary without breaking the rules. Tell him, Carly.

=She left for more popcorn at the start of the chapter.=

I was wondering why she was so quiet. *sigh* Oh, well.

**Play**

"Even a hobo wouldn't want that mangy Digimon."

"Hey, if I had a choice I wouldn't have a Digimon at all," I shouted, but Raccoomon fell over.

"That's not a decent retort," he complained.

"Although, if I did have to choose a Digimon," I said, making Raccoomon's eyes fill up with hope, "I guess you'll do."

Raccoomon fell over again.

"You jerk," he shouted when he recovered again.

"Look at the bright side," I said, "at least I can still call you Metalhead."

"Then use Hot Step Punch," Luther shouted, "as fast as you can."

Kangarumon's speed did improve a little as he moved straight for us, but not any faster than the average human could. His movements were so predictable that, I could still dodge him. He took a punch every time he step forward. It was too comical to say the least. Unfortunately, his movements didn't stay slow for very long.

"Digimodify: Hyperspeed, Activate!"

Before I knew it, his attacks were coming at us like a jet. He became so fast that he tore trenches into the ground. Kangarumon wasn't targeting his attacks very well, but that was the only reason that we were still alive at the moment. Raccoomon received the first blow, I got the second.

"Turn around and attack again," Luther commanded, "Knock the Digimetal right out of him!"

Kangarumon turned around and headed straight for me the force of the locomotive.

"Look out Cooper," Raccoomon leaped in the way. I had to think fast, so I switched cards.

"Digimodify: Expansion, Activate!"

But it didn't work.  
Raccoomon didn't change and we were both struck by the attack.

"Are you stupid Raider," Luther shouted, "you can't use same Modify Card twice."

"That hurt," Raccoomon stood back up.

"That is the understatement of the year," I said rubbing my back, while I could barely sit up straight, "Wish I had more cards to help you, but there's not much more that I can do."

"Once more Kangarumon! Finish them off!"

"Digimodify: Power, Activate!"

"Spinning Fight," a grey tornado streaked between us and Kangarumon. Kangarumon was sent spinning out of the way.

"What happened," I blinked.

"Great job Tobucatmon," Carly ran up behind me, "Now finish him off, quick!"

The grey tornado in the sky twisted around and crashed into Kangarumon again, but all it really achieved was knocking Kangarumon back again.

"I thought that I told you to come alone," Luther complained.

"Yeah, but you weren't very specific," Carly pointed out, as Tobucatmon landed softly next to her, "isn't that right Tobucatmon."  
Carly then pet her only slightly emotional Partner. No, he wasn't free of his AI yet. Tobucatmon was only mimicking the emotions that Carly had taught him when he was her "pet".

"It doesn't matter," Luther smiled evilly, "a worthless Rookie Digimon and a Champion Digimon with an AI to hinder it. Against my Armor AI Digimon, both of yours might as well be In-Training."

"If you're done bragging, I'm ready for TobuCatmon to Delete your Partner so that I can get my parents back."

"Stupid girl, your Partner's AI prevents it from deleting any Digimon with an AI," the big mouth explained, "but my partner has no such limitation."

"Neither does mine," I stood back up, speaking to Carly, "Raccoomon has to give the final blow."

"I don't want to Delete anyone," Raccoomon shook his head, "but I don't want to have an AI again either."

"Then let's go," I nodded to him, "Carly, do you have anymore cards that I can use?"

"I brought my deck with me," Carly said, handing me the deck box, "but I don't think that any of them are any good."

"I don't blame you for thinking that," I said selecting a few from the deck, "I guess these will have to do."

"What's that supposed to mean," Raccoomon looked up, "what are you planing?"

"The best offense is a good defense," I showed him the cards I picked.

"What! Are you crazy!"

"He'll never see it coming."

"Get up Kangarumon and attack with Hot Step Punch!"

"Perfect," I shouted, "Go Raccoomon!"

"I'm on it Cooper," Raccoomon ran in front of us.

"If I looked at that chart right, Speed beats Attack because you can't beat what you can't hit," I watched for the perfect moment to put my plan into action, "and Attack can pierce even the greatest of Defenses eventually."

"What are you planning, Coop?"

"This! Digimodify: Expansion Activate!"

Raccoomon flashed and then grew into a larger version of his Expansion Form than before.

"-And, Digimodify: Rock Armor, Activate!"

Raccoomon's night sky skin shifted to brown stone like a massive boulder. Kangarumon struck Raccoomon head on, but Raccoomon's defense was too strong. The reverberations of his punch went back up his arms and shattered whatever bones the Digimon had.

"Attacks are great, but running into a brick wall is still running into a brick wall," I explained as Raccoomon slowly reverted back to his normal form, "battles are won not by the strongest or fastest, but by the one's who holds out the longest."

"I don't ever want to do that again," Raccoomon groaned patting his belly.

"We're not done yet," I pointed at the dazed Kangarumon, "we have to finish him off."

"Okay, here goes," Raccoomon started running then he tripped and rolled into a ball, "Tanuki Tumble!"

With speed that you wouldn't expect from him, Raccoomon's cannonball body rolled between Kanagroomon's legs and straight up to his chin. I swear that I could hear his AI crack and shatter as Kangarumon's body was Deleted. It didn't re-materialize into a Digiegg like I thought it would. Instead the data was absorbed into Luther's Data-Vice. Even with that final move Kangarumon still wasn't freed.

"Yes, you did it, Raccoomon," Carly cheered, before she saw Luther turning arround to run.

"Stop him Tobucatmon," Carly waved, but Tobucatmon didn't move.  
His AI prevented him from attacking humans.  
Instead, Raccoomon chased after Luther with his Tanuki Tumble.

"You people are crazy," Luther shouted before Raccoomon shot himself straight into the air.

"Bronze Bonza!" Raccoomon bounced on Luther's head with his belly.  
Luther was knocked unconscious by the attack (as stupid as the move was).

"And stay down," Raccoomon huffed.

* * *

"Stop the film."

"So as you can see," I explained to the class, "when used correctly, a good Defense can be just as good as any offense."

I smiled at the room full of future Digimon Raiders. So many of them were still young.  
Most of the class had only Baby or In-training level Digimon, but so many had great hidden potential.

"Any questions," my assistant Carly asked the class.

"Is that why you became Marshals even though your Digimon is still a Rookie?"

"Good, question," I rubbed the back of my head, "but no. People can't become Marshals overnight. Especially not someone as cliché as me."

I heard Carly laugh at my joke. It had been years since I was plagued with anything cliché, but I still liked to remind her how silly our adventures were back then.

"Then how did you become a Marshal," one girl asked.

"Yeah, we want to be Marshals too," said her Kamemon partner.

"Well, to tell the truth," I sighed, "It was a very long and journey to get me to this point. Believe me, it took months before I ever dreamed of becoming a Marshal."

"Of course, he had already achieved the title by then," Carly snickered behind my back.  
I turned to glare at her, but she only pretended to not had said anything.

"My point is that there's a whole mountain's worth of story behind how I became one of the five Marshals."

"We've got nothing else better to do today," a lazier Gazimon snickered to himself.

"Aren't you two from the Attack Class," I asked the pair. They nodded.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we told them a little more of what happened," Carly gave me that look.

I had no choice but to continue the story…

* * *

"Why did you follow me, Carly," I yelled at her, "do you realize how cliché it is to be rescued by someone else?"

"Seriously, that's all you're going to say to me?"

"NO," I yelled again before I hugged her tightly, "thank you for saving my life. I thought I was going to die."

"Um, Coop? Why are you acting so bipolar?"

"I don't know," I groaned, as I collapsed in her arms, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Coop," I heard Carly as I blacked out.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Michel's was the first voice I heard. I sat up and took a moment to let my eyes focus.

"That was quiet the stunt you pulled," Michel didn't look happy as he fanned two cards in the air, "Do you see these?"

I didn't have a chance to nod.

"Do you realize how much hacking I had to do so that these cards could be used?"

"Cool it Michel," Ronan bopped him on the head, "thanks to those cards little Cooper here is a hero."

"Why can't I tell if you're trying to make fun of me or not?"

"Still, four cards for one battle," Ronan crossed his arms as if he were impressed, "it's no wonder that you collapsed."

"Where am I?"

"Raiders Medical," Michel explained, "truth is you're not even supposed to be here, defeating a DiCE member or not."

"Where's Carly?"

"I sent her out to get supplies," Michel shrugged.

"And Luther?"

"He's in a holding cell, until we can get him to spill what he did with the Carly's parents," Ronan turned around, "but knowing DiCE, we're probably already too late."

"You mean they're dead?"

"What? No, brainwashed," Ronan exclaimed.

"It's happened to most of our relatives," Michel explained, " any alternative that DiCE members will be worse."

"On the other hand, Luther is not the brightest bulb that they have in DiCE," Ronan placed a hand on my shoulder, "so with any luck, Mr. & Mrs. Satu are just tied up somewhere."

"How can you say that about… ugh," I groaned.

"Believe me, tied up is the best that we can hope for," Ronan patted me to calm down, "anyone who is thought to be associated with us gets implanted with AI's."

"Okay, Digimon I can understand, but humans?"

"You need to remember that Digimon are alive too," Ronan pointed out.

"Humans are a little harder to implant an AI in," Michel looked down, "but it can be done and we haven't found a cure for it yet."

"Is Carly safe out there by herself? DiCE knows who she is."

"Maybe I was a little misleading when I said I sent her 'out' for supplies."

"So where is she?"

"Snowmon took her to the Virtual World's Vending Machine Fields," Ronan explained, "it's one of the few places left that we can get food from."

"What about Meatbone fields?"

"That one was the first to go," Ronan laughed a second, "you should have seen Raccoomon's face when he found out he couldn't eat any of the meatbones."

"Speaking of which, where is the little Metalhead."

"He's playing with his cousins," Ronan motioned to the hallway.

"They've never seen a real Raccoomon before," a bigger voice growled behind me, Tabucatmon, "It's been a long time since there was a Tamer with a Raccoomon It's a form that the Dotraccoomon thought to be extinct."

"Why are you telling me that?"

Tabucatmon shrugged at me.

"Great, I've got an exclusive Digimon now, too."

"Believe me, having a unique Digimon is not really that great," Ronan frowned, "you can easily be identified."

"While I can go out in public and no one would be the wiser," Tabucatmon grinned widely.

"So I'm guessing that your AI was removed."

"I've never had it."

"Then why couldn't you fight instead of me and Kapurimon?"

"I think that you have my Digimon confused with your friends."

Tabucatmon stepped to the side to reveal his Tamer lying in bed.

"Yo, Adam Azazel. MP Class."

"Adam there's recovering from getting his forth Digimetal," Michel pointed out.

"Big whoop, I earned eight," Ronan bragged.

"Then why were you so intent on getting the one from me?"

"You have a Digimetal," Adam sat straight up, "from the looks of you it had to be a high level Digimetal."

"Well, it wasn't," Ronan grinned, "he only just now earned the Digimetal of Kindness."

"Kindness, you whimp," Adam laughed at me.

"Okay," I cocked an eyebrow, "so can someone let me in on what's so funny."

"You see kid, Digimetals are earned by defeating **DiCE**'s Digimon," Ronan pulled another chart from somewhere, "You see there are ten Metals in all in a pyramid graph of power levels."

ΩMiraclesΩ

ß Courage ß Friendship ß

¥ Love ¥ Wisdom ¥ Sincerity ¥

† Light † Hope † Reliability † Kindness†

"They're ordered from 'strongest' to 'weakest' from top to bottom; left to right," Ronan explained, "depending on how many Digimetals you gain and the highest Digimetal you earned determines your rank among the Raiders."

"Great more junk that I don't have to remember," I sighed.

"Actually you do," Michel handed me my modified DataVice (now a genuine modified D-Cell), "you're both now one of us. So… Welcome to the Digimon Raiders."

"Oh, and Happy Birthday," Ronan added.

* * *

final notes

Since everything is now said and done.

Here are some notes as to why I pick such unusual names.

First off Cooper Racamaru,

Cooper means "Barrel maker", perfect to represent that Tanuki Tumble. I picked Cooper, because I like the sound of the name and it's extremely rarely used.  
Racamaru, however, is not a creative way of saying Raccoon. That was purely coincidence. I picked it because "Raca" means "worthless, Vain and empty". I think that it fits Cooper's attempts at changing his destiny very well. And "Maru" is a popular Japanese suffix for boys. I guess this means Coop's last name is, "Worthless boy."

Next is Carly Satu.

Again I just liked the name Carly. Go figure.  
Satu means "Fairy tale" which is part of the theme that I wanted to go with Carly's character design. Her current Digimon kind of matches with that theme, but I now think that a "Fangmon" would fit even better.

Finally, is Ronan Calder,

Ronan means "little seal", because he has an older brother. Don't ask, basically there's more to the story.  
Calder means "Stone cold river." Ironically, it's mispelled form is Kalder means "Man of steel".

Again, I wont explain the meaning behind that.

I will not be continuing this story Until I'm finished with at least one of my other fanfictions. Even then, I make no promises.

For now I hope that you enjoyed this little piece of pie. Just review to let me know what you liked, or didn't like. I will put what you say into consideration IF I am able to continue this story. Thank you for reading Digimon Raiders.


	5. E2a: Marshal Mantis & Raiders History

We interrupt this Gag commercial to bring you… a new chapter?

Due to unpopular, yet threatening demands (specifically from my baby bro…).

I'm continuing this story from where I left off.

This _will not_ be updated often...

I'm a huge fan of Digimon in general. I love reading about what kind of Digimon different people would have and what they Digivolve into.  
Digimon inspires people to become creative, even if what they create is usually "fan fiction" material anyways.

However, I just don't have time to write this and my Pokémon fic (_Phoenix Feathers)_ in my busy schedule.

Thank you now enjoy the show!

* * *

Vending Machine Fields in the Virtual World is the only place where **DiCE** hadn't contaminated the food supply. Or rather, where they couldn't do it. These vending machines automatically resupply themselves with sealed packaged foods. Even if they get contaminated the machines will reset themselves within the hour. The Vending Machine Fields were literally fields with rows and rows of Vending Machines. There were a few pine trees nearby and randomly placed in the fields, but you can't eat those. The sun was shining, but that's to be expected in a Virtual environment. Snowmon was carrying a basket on his back that was as big as he was. Carly was walking next to him with a smaller basket.

"So this is a market in the Digital World," Carly was in awe of Vending Machine Fields.

"Not really," Snowmon frowned, "but it's the closest thing to it that you're ever going to see."

"Why's that?"

"Travel between the two worlds is nearly impossible, not to mention taboo," Snowmon didn't say that. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the speaker walk up to the two of them, "especially for Digimon, fair lady."

The grey man then proceeded to kiss Carly's hand. "Now how did a fair young maiden such as yourself get here?"

* * *

"Why should I join? No one knows that I know you guys," I shouted, if I wasn't so sore I would have ran out of the room then and there.

"Two reasons," Ronan pointed out, "One, you owe Michel for the cards you ruined. And two, you wouldn't leave your girlfriend all alone when she lost her family."

"Okay, I'm not going to deny that Carly is my girlfriend simply because she's my friend who happens to be female," I glared at them catching the age old cliché before it started, "and because she's my best friend, you're right."

"Ronan," Snowmon came in from the hallway, "we're in trouble again."

"What now," I groaned as I saw Carly come in with another human, this one was older than us and couldn't be any less than eighteen. He had sleek black hair and wore a grey suit with bright white tie. In fact, the only color he had on him was the green goggles that rested on his eyebrows over his equally grey eyes.

"Marshal Mantis," everyone in the room stood (or sat) straight up.

"At ease," the Marshal didn't stop until he was a foot from my bed, "Except for you, Ronan Calder. You're in violation of your probation."

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Ronan ignored the Marshal to tell me that.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Calder," the Marshal shouted.

"I know how cliché it is for me to be asking this," I said as everyone turned their attention to me, "but what exactly is going on?"

The Marshal paused as he looked at me.  
He then turned to everyone else and pointed at me over his shoulder.

"And who exactly is that! He's not a Raider either!"

"His name is Cooper Racamaru," Michel said, "I wrote his file up this morning."

"Under who's supervision," the Marshal snapped, "you're not one to go against the rules, Michel."

"Excuse me, but I still have no idea what's going on around here."

The Marshal paused again to glare at everyone.

"Outside NOW," he shouted to Ronan and Michel, then turned to Carly and smiled, "excuse me for yelling miss, you can bring him up to date if you like."

"But I-," Ronan started.

"Save it, Calder," the Marshal snapped, "we have enough to discuss without your excuses."

When everyone was out of the room, Carly sat herself down next to my bed. "So how are you holding up?"

"Me? What about you," I asked, "you seem to be taking all of this rather well."

"It's kind of fun," she smiled, "I feel like we're in a video game."

"I almost got myself killed."

"Yeah, but if you're right and all of this is just a cliché action adventure," Carly smiled again, trying to hide the fact that she was scared out of her mind, "then everything will be alright in the end."

"So," I decided that it would be best if I played along, "what's the plot to this game. Do you know?"

"The truth is they didn't tell me much."

"What you two are talking about," Adam asked, "is that some kind of secret code?"

"Oh sorry," I put a hand behind my head, "we're just curious as to the history of this place and well… Raiders in general. Why do they exist?"

"So, you two really are newbs," Adam laughed, "Okay, I can try to tell you what I know."

* * *

See: It all begins almost fifty years ago, the world to the Digital World first opened up. Their world was in trouble so they picked children from our world to save theirs. I don't know why they chose kids. It might of had something to do with the purity of their Digisouls or what not.

Oh, right… A Digisoul is emotional energy. Every human releases a certain type of emotional energy. Digimon feed of these emotional energies to make themselves stronger. It's one of the reasons that Digimon partner up with their Tamers. I think that the Digimetals represent a few of the Digisouls. But I'm not an expert on the subject.

Anyway, it took them almost ten years to eliminate evil from the Digital world forever. After that, Digimon and humans started to coexist with each other. Remember that astronaut and his Digimon on Mars. That wasn't a publicity stunt, that was a real Digimon. The same goes for that Diplomate and even the Noodle-Noodle guy with the Veemon. Every single one of those Digimon were real.

There was only one real rule between the Digital World and the Real World. Fighting had become Taboo. Of course it wasn't fair. It's a Digimon's nature to fight to become stronger. That's the philosophy of the Raiders. We were formed so that Digimon could express this nature of themselves. There used to be dozens of underground areas popping up in the real world. I know that they were breaking the taboo, but it wasn't like Raiders were out to destroy the world. They were just abiding to the Digimon's nature. So the big wigs in power left the "Underground Raiders" alone for a long while.

Then people started to realize something. Even though evil was eliminated completely from the Digital World, it didn't mean that there wasn't any evil in the Real World. Criminals started using Digimon to commit serious crimes. Something had to be done so, they took powerful artifacts known as DigiArmor, divided their powers among a select amount of Digimon and Tamers around the world, and thus the **Di**gital **C**ommand **E**nforcement was founded.

* * *

"Hold on," I shouted, "are you saying that it's actually you, Raiders, who are the bad guys!"

"We don't commit any real crimes, human," Tobucatmon growled, Adam pet him to calm down.

"Not exactly," Adam half frowned, "Originally yes, Raiders were the bad guys, but that's changed in more recent years."

"Changed how," I now glared at the two of them.

"Originally Raiders were criminals, but _only_ because we broke the Taboo. We didn't commit any crimes that **DiCE** had to get involved with."

* * *

About thirty years ago, is when it really started. **DiCE** began attacking Raiders without warning or any real reason.

Sure Raiders were breaking the Taboo, but most of us weren't harming anyone.

Even owning a Digimon became outlawed in the Real World. They began indiscriminately banishing Digimon back into the Digital World.

Digimon Partners went willingly so that their Tamers wouldn't get hurt. The Raiders however wouldn't give up so easily.  
They fought for the right to keep their Partners. All of it was in vain.

Fortunately, **DiCE** found that they couldn't get rid of Digimon completely.

Unfortunately in response-

* * *

"Battle-On was created," I concluded for Adam.

"Exactly. Digimon and Tamers were promised a safe environment where we could battle to our hearts content," Adam started off, when Tobucatmon snarled without warning.

"_But it was a trap!_"

"Most Tamers didn't realize it at first, but **DiCE** was secretly stealing Partners and replacing them with cheep imitations," Adam sighed exhausted at everything he told us, "once separated, they implanted the Digimon with AI's." Adam pet Tobucatmon's ear a little softer, "Took me a whole three years to bring my partner's mind out."

"Yeah, yeah touching," I interrupted their moment, "So what's the story with Ronan?"

"From what I heard," Adam looked at the doorway to see if anyone was coming, "Ronan is on probation for disobeying orders."

"What kind of orders," Carly leaned in closer.

"Well, you know how the Underground is divided into five fractions right?"

"Yeah, based off the Classes or what not," I answered.

"Well, they're not divided without a reason," Adam explained, "I'm sure that you've heard one of Ronan's praises for the Red Raiders by now, right?"

"It's the only class that he talks about," Carly's sweat-dropped before she began mimicking Ronan, "They're so cool. Always on the front lines. Strongest of the strong."

"Did he tell you that he's a Black Raider yet?"

"No, but why would that matter?"

"See, Speed class Tamers, like Ronan, are used for spying on the enemy and aren't supposed to get caught up in battles," Adam explained, "only Red and Green Raiders are allowed to fight freely on the front lines."

"That doesn't make sense," I cocked my head, "What are we supposed to do if they attack us?"

"That's just it," Adam laid back into his bed, "the other Class can fight **DiCE** if the situation calls for it, but only if certain conditions are met."

"The whole Cat&Mouse thing, huh?"

"Cat&Mouse," Carly asked me.

"Cat&Mouse is a situation where the mice does nothing but run from the cat," I explained while miming with my hands, "It's only when the mouse is backed into a corner that the mouse will try to fight off the cat."

"Ronan kept getting himself caught in a corner by **DiCE**," Adam finished the explanation for me, "only so that he'd have an excuse to fight them."

"Last time, he almost exposed the Underground to **DiCE**," Tobucatmon growled, "I'm not going back to being a mindless drooling pet."

"And no one's going to make you, buddy," Adam scratched him behind the ear to calm him down again, it worked surprisingly well, "Ronan wasn't allowed to come back, until the probation was over."

"And just when is Ronan's probation over?"

* * *

"I told you that I earned all eight Digi-medals," Ronan smiled smugly at the Marshal. His Digivice displaying each individual crest on the screen.

"There are only seven here, Calder," Marshal Mantis frowned.

"The last one was used up," Michel stated, "I can vouch for it's authenticity."

"I see," the Marshal's eyes narrowed, "fine your probation is hereby over."

"Finally," Ronan was ready to relax for the first time in over a year.

"However," the Marshal took Ronan's Digivice and connected it to his own, "I'll be taking these Digi-medals as punishment for bringing outsiders here."

"But…," Snowmon started.

"But nothing," Marshal Mantis snapped, "just be grateful that I'm letting you all off easy today."

"Yes sir," Ronan saluted mockingly, "whatever you say."

"Oh, and Ronan," Marsha Mantis handed back Ronan's Digivice, "you're going to have to take the entrance exam as well."

"Entrance exam!"

"Don't worry," the Marshal smiled, "with your skills it should be a piece of cake."

"Now you're just being cruel," Michel said to himself.

"No, what's cruel is what we're going to do to him if he disobeys orders again," the Marshal turned back to the infirmary, "those two are going to be your responsibility, Calder."

"I understand that," Ronan pointed, "but how was I supposed to know that he's-"

"BE QUIET," Marshal Mantis shouted, "you are not to tell them."

"And just why not?"

"Call it a curiosity," Marshal Mantis looked in the infirmary with his stone cold eyes, "I want to test his limitations."

"If you want a guinea pig then why not get one at the pet store," Ronan turned to return to the infirmary, "I don't need a pet either."

"Yeah," Snowmon snickered, "taking care of Ronan is enough work as it is."

"I am _not_ that much trouble."

"Riiiiight," everyone in the hallway rolled their eyes at that comment.

"You better hurry," Michel shouted at me, "the next exam is in ten minutes."

This gave Ronan the incentive to walk faster into the room.

"So what do we do now," Carly asked her boyfriend.

"Look out for each other I guess," Cooper shrugged as he laid back in his bed, "but for now I'm going to enjoy my Birthday."

"Get up lazy bones," Ronan couldn't resist ruining the moment, "time for your training montage."

"You're joking, right," Cooper yawned, "I still need my bed rest."

"I said up," Ronan ripped the covers off the bed, "not only does that mean up, but it means now."

"Can't we at least wait until the sun's up," he groaned.

"Sure we can," Ronan snickered to himself.

* * *

Don't you hate it when someone knows something that you don't.

I know that I do.

So if you know something that I don't… Please tell me in a review.

That's what my brother did.  
If you hate where this story is going, then blame him.

If you hate how I update three or four chapters per "Episode", You can blame me.  
Yes, that's how it's set up now. Every "Episode"/Update will be cut up in 3's or 4's.  
That's how it works with some Manga to Anime stories. If I'm wrong, then _whoops_.  
Too bad, so sad. Guess you have to read it like that anyway, Enjoy!


	6. E2b: Entrance Exam & Router Ruins

Hey kids, is school keeping you down?  
Are bullies taking away your supplies?  
Parents in your way of world domination?

Then take the _**B**e_nefiting _**R**_uler's **_U_**ltimate **_D_**estiny **_E_**xams (Or _**B**e**RUDE**_ for short)  
This is easy to take, 1,000 question exam could help you achieve your destiny.  
After taking the exam, in thirty days or less, you too can rule the world.

(Warning: Effects of ruling the world are temporary and only last for a short period of time. Your time as ruler may become dull if you don't take advantage of your pathetic servants. Dictatorship may increase the risk of losing your reign of the world. Other unpleasant side effects may include, but not be limited to: betrayal, assassination attempts, loss of breath and/or pulse, and butt rash.)

* * *

"Welcome kids to the entrance exam," the lab coated instructor announced from on top of the 'stage'.

I had already heard this speech a thousand times over before, so I didn't really notice when Cooper was speaking to me.

"You know when I said 'until the sun's up', I meant on earth."

"Stop complaining," I hushed.

It's embarrassing enough having to retake these tests, but now I have to also play parent to these newbs.

I will now take the time to tell you that the Raider's exam takes place inside the Raiders' Battle-On simulator, including the introduction that we were now listening to. The sun is always up in here. I had dragged Cooper to the nearest transporter and forced him to make the Jump. We left Carly behind, since she can't enter with an AI Digimon. I had also left Snowmon behind so that he could pick up Raccoomon and meet us later. I figure that he had plenty of time, since the first part of the test requires that we don't use our Digimon anyway. The current Arena that we were at was called the Savepoint Meadows. I think that it was poorly named, since it's more like a savanna than a meadow. Of course, we wouldn't be staying here long. The test has three stages, all of which would be relatively easy for someone of my skill level… or so I thought.

"I must warn you all, this exam will be unlike anything you've ever done before," the instructor said before laying eyes on me, "except for Mr. Calder there. It took him thirteen tries before he passed the first time."

"Sure," I growled, blushing profusely as the other young future inductees laughed at my predicament, "rub it in why don't you?"

I can't really blame him, there were only fifteen people taking the test today. I was easy to spot.  
On the other hand, I had always thought that the instructors were just a program.  
Humph, must have been something that Marshal Mantis programed in just for me.

"Now, like I said this test will be difficult, but there's nothing to worry about," the instructor continued, "anything that you experience is only a simulation and therefore should not harm you, but expect that you have to treat this like a real life situation. Being a Raider is no longer a game. Are there any questions before we begin?"

"Can I get a rain check," Cooper yawned, "so that I can get some sleep?"

"If you do, it will be unknown when you can take the exam again."

"In other words," I translated for everyone, "it's now or never."

"I'd rather it be never," Cooper grumbled under his breath.

"If there are no further questions," the instructor stated, "then let us begin."

The all too familiar flash of the scenery change surprised everyone, but me.  
We were now almost magically standing in front of a mountainous stone ruins.

"The first stage shall be Router Ruins," the instructor said, "this test will determine the type of Digisoul that each of you possess."

"Of course, he means like this" I snapped my fingers and summoned my violet Speed Digisoul energy, "I'll be going now."

"Sorry, but that is not all," the instructor said, "according to new regulations, a Digisoul's type must be determined and it's full strength must be measured as well."

"And let me guess, effective as of five minutes ago right," I sneered at the instructor.

"As of two years ago, Mr. Calder. Effective five minutest ago, you can't leave until Cooper Racamaru produces his own Digisoul."

The instructor looked at me with a false look of concern. He was trying to make it look as if I was a show off newb.  
It was working since the entire class was now trying to produce their Digisouls the same way I did.

"How did you do that," Cooper asked while snapping his fingers like the rest of the class.

"I can't tell you," I shrugged.

"Oh, so now you're a stickler for the rules?"

"No, I mean that I literally can't tell you," I tried to explain, but the instructor interrupted me.

"A Digisoul's 'trigger' varies from person to person. In most cases, the trigger will only be needed once. After that, you may produce Digisouls at will," the instructor turned his back to us so he could face the ruins, "In some cases, you may need that trigger permanently, like Mr. Calder does."

"Seriously, do you have to keep bringing me up?"

"But you make such a perfect example," the instructor looked back for a moment, "Mr. Calder."

"My name is Ronan!"

"If you are unable to produce a Digisoul", he continued without any regard for my outburst, "by the time you finish the Router Ruins' maze, you will fail the exam."

"Is there a time limit," a random kid asked.

"There is none officially," the instructor spoke softly, "but we will remove you from the maze if you or your partner should 'die' while inside."

"And by 'die' you mean...," Cooper asked slowly.

"The test will begin in thirty seconds," the instructor took out his passport and Jumped out.

"He did just ignore me so that he scare us, right?"

"Well, we don't want to really kill anyone," I nodded.

"That's good," Cooper sighed.

"Though, it has been years since I took the test," I had to admit, "and I got a few broken bones before I passed the first time."

"So what are we supposed to do," one of the other kids asked me.

I rolled my eyes at the question, "isn't it obvious? They want us to survive until we produce our Digisouls, or faint like a Pokémon." (Oh, yeah. I went there.)

"Survive what exactly?"

"Router Ruins," I pointed as I began my march to the entrance.

The rest of the kids kept following me like cats with an open can of tuna.  
I couldn't even loose them (like I usually could) without loosing that whiny newb, Cooper.

"You all know we're supposed to do this on our own right?"

They all nodded at me.

"Then stop following me," I pointed to the ruins ahead of me, "I'll follow you if I have to."

"But which entrance should we take?"

"What are you talking about," I asked before I saw what he was talking about, "well… that's new…"

Here's what I was confused about:

Router Ruins may be a maze, but I've only known it to have one entrance.  
The stone monument in front of us had a dozen, maybe more entrances.  
Each entrance had familiar markings. Well, familiar for me, but not you all.

"So that's how they're going to test our Digisouls," I concluded quietly.

"What exactly do you mean," Cooper snuck up on me.

"See those symbols over the doors," I pointed, "they each represent the Classes of the Digimon Raiders. Depending on which door you take, then they'll drop you in a Class."

"Sounds easy enough," one of the girls said to her partner.

"You have to choose carefully," I warned them, "and take out your Digimon now, while you still can."

One by one, the kids left and took which ever pathway tickled their fancy. The entire group of kids left, excluding Cooper and some rich looking girl. She wasn't dressed like she was going to a ball or anything, but she did present herself as if she was a rich foreigner. Well, her clothes were way too nice and clean for her to have been on the Raiders for very long. She had boots under the pink dress she wore and some kind of berets in her hair, which was braided in a much too fancy of a fashion for an ordinary Raider. She just stood there looking at the Ruins' entrance, watching all the kids go off on their own.

"So, rich girl," I finally stopped waiting for her to leave before I sat down on the nearest stone, "Why didn't you leave with the others?"

She didn't acknowledge that I had asked her anything. Instead, she continued looking at the Ruins, it was almost as if she didn't know what to do.

"Yo, are you deaf," I shouted at her.

"Maybe she's staying for the same reason we are," Cooper suggested.

"Doesn't mean that she should be rude about it," I jumped up, "Rich girl!"

At this, she gave us a sharp look. Now I had her attention.

"What purpose are you staying with us," I asked as I pantomimed what I said.

"Que faites-vous?"

"Ka fate what," I stepped back, "that's some accent you've got, rich girl."

"Sommes-nous censés utiliser notre Digimon avac le test," she asked me again, a little more angrily, but not exactly enraged yet.

"Slow down, rich girl."

"Pourquoi pensez-vous ne cessent de m'appeler 'ritch ger'l'?"

"Cooper, do you know what she's saying," I turned my head to the girl, "I can't understand her accent. It's like she's speaking a different language."

"That's because she is," Cooper pointed, "it's French, right?"

"Je ne comprends pas. Qu'avez-vous dit?"

"So she's not speaking-," I realized what this meant, "the translator program isn't working!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"This is bad," I thought out loud, "if the translator's malfunctioning, then it could mean that there are hackers in the program."

"And by Hackers you mean **DiCE**!"

"Quick, we need to get these kids out of here."

"But we don't have our Digimon."

"Hey, Ronan," Snowmon hopped up the steps with Raccoomon behind him, "sorry it took so long."

"Great now we can go get them," I cheered.

"Sweet Cliché," Cooper face-palmed, "Of course there'd be _deux ex machina_."

"Or it's just really good timing."

"Not with me, it isn't."

"What are you two talking about," Snowmon lifted an eyebrow, (if he had one that is).

"There's been a change of plans, Snow," I explained, "the entrance exam has to be canceled. We've got Hackers."

"Great and here I thought this was going to be easy."

"We've got a dozen people to save. Let's go," I enthusiastically dashed for the closest entrance.

"Wait what about-," Cooper turned around to find that the girl was already gone, "never mind. She must have Jumped out of here already."

"Move it or lose it, Coop," I called out to him as I entered the first entrance, but lost myself in a Jump.

* * *

Behind us, it turned out the french girl didn't Jump. She instead hid in the bushes to the side, when we weren't looking.  
She sighed when she saw that we didn't go off to find her. She was even more relieved when the last human went through the tunnel.

"C'était étroit," she took out her D-Cell, "Straymon, Realize."

"Yes mistress," her Digimon kneeled at her feet, "I'm ready to serve."

His 'mistress' giggled at her partner's response.

* * *

Click here for Part 3 of episode 2.


	7. E2c: Ronan Remembers & Displays Digisoul

Attention Readers,  
Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a knife that can cut through anything, without dulling?  
Well, me either! But here's a product that would make you wish that you did!  
New from the Faulty ScamEr-Tarsa Inc. Company, it's the Pseudo Knife 3000!  
Twice as dull as the Pseudo Knife 1500 and with a handle that never falls off.  
Being twice as dull, it's Absolutely Guarantee to Never loose it's cutting ability!

Only three easy payments of $19.95  
(plus shipping, handling, insurance, and fines for traumatizing small children that clearly don't notice that they are almost cut or not cut with said product, faulty or otherwise.)

Now back to Digimon Raiders.

* * *

"Okay, where are we," I looked around.

It looked like we were in an ancient tomb. And no not one of those Egyptian ones. This one looked a little more Mayan than that. The stones were all pure white with deep brown lines. The pictographs on the walls depicted a legend involving a couple of dragons, a phoenix, a tiger and what I could only describe as a tree growing on the back of a turtle? Yeah, that place was freaky weird. I didn't expect to be alone in this place with Raccoomon.

"I don't know, but it's really dusty," Raccoomon sneezed, the room made an echo.

"Now where did Ronan go?"

"What was that?"

"Where did-"

"No, that 'achoo' thing."

"It's just your echo."

"No," Raccoomon wiggled his nose, "that thing that I did, after my nose tickled."

"You mean a sneeze," I guessed.

"Cool," he held onto his nose, "how did I do it?"

"Seriously, you've don't know what a sneeze is?"

"No, I was captured when I was very new to the world," Raccoomon explained, a smile on his face, "I knew what was happening to me, but I never got to experience anything first hand."

"That so…?"

Now would be the time that a normal person would feel bad about how they treated Raccoomon before. Unfortunately, I'm too "anti-cliché" to do that. Instead, I had ignored his 'sad story' and went off to explore on my own. Raccoomon didn't take too long to catch back up to me, down the only hallway out of that room.

"So, Coop," Raccoomon bounced next to me, "what are we supposed to do in this exam thing?"

"Don't you remember Metalhead," I slapped him on the back of the helmet, "the exam's canceled do to Hackers. Apparently, we have to find the other examinees and get them to Jump out of here."

"You don't have to hit me so hard, you know," he pouted.

"Any softer and you wouldn't be able to feel it," I placed both my hands behind my head as I continued down the hall.

"What's your point?"

_Now, I know that I'm forgetting something that happened right abou-Click… oh yeah…_

"What was that?"

* * *

Snowmon and I arrived first to our section of the Ruins. Our chamber was crimson with a dark black lines drawn on the walls. The walls depicted an old Digimon legend that corresponded with an older legend that existed in the real world. They depicted the four Sovereign and the sealed fifth Soverign. Although that story has nothing to do with this story. It's just a pictograph that the Raiders use to inspire our partner Digimon to become stronger.

"Okay, let's see," I looked around, happy to see red walls instead of black and grey, "looks like we got the right chamber."

"I don't think so Ronan," Snowmon looked around the crimson ruins, "I think that this place is for Red Clas- you did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Oh, of course not," I lied, "we're here to save those kids."

"Then wouldn't it have been better to stay outside and try to contact the Marshals, or even Michel?"

"Um, whoops."

"Gah, Sovereign! Why do you hate me so?"

"Well, since we're here, there's no point in complaining."

"You say that every time."

"And yet," I pointed out, "you fall for it every time."

"Clearly, I can only blame myself," Snowmon groaned, "which means that I need to get us out of this mess. AGAIN!"  
Snowmon's shouts echoed throughout the chamber.

"Hello? Someone help us!"

"See, looks like we can at least save one or two."

"Unless it's a trap…," Snowmon started running.

"No offense Snowmon," I quickly followed him, "but these chambers are full of traps."

"You know what I meant," Snowmon pointed at me, "now Digivolve me so that we don't have anything to worry about Traps or **DiCE**."

"Can't do that," I caught up with him, "We have to save our energy for when we really need it."  
I took out my passport, "Looks like I have four cards left. None of them I can use."

"Try connecting to Michel," Snowmon suggested, "this is still part of the Virtual World, right?"

"Already tried that. He didn't answer, but I did leave a message."

* * *

"A giant… boulder," I huffed, "You've got to… be kidding me!"

"Good thing it missed us right, Cooper?"

"Well, seems like my luck's changed a little bit," I groaned, glaring at Raccoomon, "and it's all because of you."

"It's not my fault you're clumsy."

"That's not what I meant," I smiled, "It's changed for the better. I'm invincible!"

"What?"

"Well, we are obviously the main characters of this cliché action adventure," I announced, "and the heroes never get seriously injured until the final battles."

"But they still get hurt don't they?"

"Well, there's always those emotional battle things and it's not like I wont get sick," I shrugged, "but I'll never get killed."

"What about me?"

"Well, you're my Digimon," I shrugged, "surely, the forces that cause my cliché life wouldn't kill off the hero's Digimon partner…"

* * *

"Down here," the voice shouted at the bottom of the pit, "We can't climb up!"

Snowmon and I stood at the edge of the obvious pitfall trap. Looking down the pit, you'd see that there was a Dracomon with one of the kids clinging to his back. The Dracomon was also clinched to the wall of the pit. His wings were too little to bring them both back up. They had to be strong. That's what this chamber was designed to test us for, Strength.

"Little help," Dracomon squeaked. The poor thing didn't have enough power to claw his way back up.

"Should we help them?"

"You can't be serious Ronan," Snowmon acted as if he was shocked at my question, "we can't just let them fall into those spikes."

"What spikes," I asked.

"Hey," Dracomon's partner cried, "stop arguing and help us up already! I don't want to die like this!"

"Looks like it can't be helped," I sighed, "use your Passport, if you want to quit."

"I can't," the partner screamed as Dracomon's grip loosened for a second, "I dropped it when we fell down here."

"You know you just might deserve failing this test…"

"Ronan," Snowmon blurted.

"I'm only kidding, Snow," I patted him on the head, "Listen kid, you need to reach deep inside yourself and find the strength within. Only you can do it."

"I can't!"

"You can," Ronan paused as he thought back…

* * *

_"I can't do it," a young Ronan kicked a rock in the dirt._

_"Do you want to be a Raider or not?"_

_"Of course I do," Ronan clinched his fists._

_"Then use that passion, your strongest desire, and deepest wish," his young teacher said, placing a hand over his own heart, "believe in Snowmon's power to grant your wish."_

_The older child demonstrated by focusing his own red energy, the young Ronan did the same with his violet. Doing this was the easy part for Ronan._

_"That's it," he encouraged, "Now focus it all to one point, your hand."_

_The teen demonstrated perfectly. His partner was now glowing with the power of Digivolution. Ronan tried to mimic his teacher. His aura of digital energy flickered, ready to disburse._

_"Don't just copy me," Ronan's teacher warned him, "do what you feel will work."_

_Ronan didn't listen. His gut told him that he should say something that he didn't want to say._  
_He instead forced himself to focus harder. In turn, his energy exploded._  
_Ronan fell back on his butt, his body smoking from the backfire._

_"You're hopeless," his teacher's cold blue eyes pierced through Ronan. _

_He then turned to leave Ronan to his damaged pride._

* * *

"You can do it," Ronan shouted with more of a passion, "just don't give up."

The child responded with a cry, because Dracomon slipped again.

"Do you want to be a Raider or not?"

The child held tighter to his partner.

"Do you want to lose Dracomon to **DiCE**?"

"No…," he whined back.

"Then find it. Use your passion, your strongest desire, and deepest wish," I shouted placing a hand over my heart, "believe in Dracomon's power to grant this wish."

"I want… I want to be strong," the child started to radiate with a red digital energy, "I want to be strong with Dracomon."

"That's it," I encouraged him, "Now focus it all to one point, your hand."

The light dimmed as it all condensed into one place.

"Give it all to Dracomon through your Digivice."

The kid lifted his hand high over his head, doing his best to not lose his grip.

"Attack Soul," he cried slamming his fist onto his belt (where his Digivice was), "Charge!"

Dracomon began to glow with the power of Digivolution. I unintentionally took another trip to the past…

* * *

_"I am not useless," Ronan shouted, like any child would, "I'll show you that I can be just as strong as you."_

_"Then stop copying me and make your own path."_

_"Fine then I will," Ronan shouted again. He stopped and closed his eyes. His teacher watched as Ronan's Violet energy rose again._

_"Speed Soul," Ronan snapped his fingers, the blue Digisoul condensed around his hand, "Charge!"_

_Ronan focused all of his energy into his Digivice. His Snowmon's eyes lit up as he took in the power._

_"Snowmon Digivolve to…"_

* * *

"Dracomon digivolve to," the kid's partner said as he grew bigger and stronger under all that light. He quadrupled in size, his partner was like a flea by comparison. His wings spread far and wide. His arms grew exceptionally strong and his tail long. His snout lengthened as he called out the name of his new form, "Coredramo-"

The kid and his partner vanished, leaving behind only an empty pit of spikes. Not a trace was left of them.

"Was that supposed to happen," Snowmon blinked.

"I don't think so," Ronan replied, his Passport beeped, "Michel? Please tell me that one of the new policies is being Jumped out when you produce a Digivolution? Because a kid here vanished right in the middle of Digivolving."

"Actually, yes," Michel said as he continued to type on his computer, "Was that your only issue?"

"No, there was this fancy french girl who's translator seems to have gone on the fritz."

"Oh, yes. Guinevere Jones, she transferred overseas from France. Their Raiders Base was disbanded before she had a chance for the entrance exam. She's real shy too."

"She was speaking French."

"Yeah," Michel placed a plastic wrapped snack in his mouth as he slid across the room, speaking through his teeth he continued, "she tends to do that when she's angry at someone."

"I haven't heard her speak a word outside of French."

"Surely you're not that quick to annoy her," Michel skid back to the screen, "I'll do a quick check up though." After a few clicks on the keyboard Michel was done. "That's strange…," Michel typed some more, "The code and protocols seems to be working just fine and you said that one of the people just passed the test?"

"Yes, he charged, the Digimon grew and poof," Ronan threw his arms in the air, "Well, more of a zip, really."

"Uh-huh, a zip you say," Michel wasn't really paying mind as he typed, "well, that kid hasn't arrived here."

"Where did he wind up?"

"Tracing it now. We should have results in 2 seconds ago," Michel paused and let out a heavy sigh, "you're not going to like the answer."

"I already don't," I said, already knowing where the kid and his partner went.

**DiCE**

* * *

_"Good job Ronan," his teacher said, "you finally managed to Digivolve."_

_"But it's wrong…," Ronan kicked the dirt, "It's all wrong. I wanna produce an Attack Digisoul too."_

_"Stop complaining about what cards your delt in life," the teach pat him on the head, "come on baby bro, let's get some icecream."_

_"No," Ronan stomped, "I want to be in the Red Raiders with you, Jaguar. I want to fight beside you."_

_Jaguar sighed at his brother's stubbornness, "you know you have to have some real power to enter the Red Raiders."_

_"It's not fair."_

_"Of course that's just what policies say," Jaguar stared with those eyes again, "and policies can always be changed."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I told you, believe that Snowmon will grant your wish," Jaguar smiled, "Well, Speed has a power of it's own. Remember that."_

_Ronan looked up at his teacher. _

_That was the final lesson that Ronan learned from his big brother._

* * *

And that's all she wrote…

He wrote… I'm a guy.  
I'm pretty certain of that.

But that's not exactly all that I wrote.

Well, until next time! Thank you!

Believe it or not:

"Jaguar" (as a name) means big water somehow. But forgive me, it's been over a year since I looked it up. Jaguars are one of the few cats that enjoy the water and the third biggest cat after the lion and the tiger. (as such I thought it was an appropriate name). As a species, the Ancient Indian term "yaguara" _meaning_ "a beast that kills with one pounce" is where we get the name Jaguar from. As a member of the Red Raiders, I say that it's all quiet appropriate. (PS. I'm more of a dog person. I just like to do my research.)

Guinevere Jones is clearly not a pure french name, I know. However, in most countries of the world, it's not what you were named or who your parents are, it's where you were born and raised. "Jones" is actually one of the top hundred most common surnames in France. Guinevere in itself is a harbinger for far in the future. For now, it's based off of the legend of King Arthur. Guinevere was his queen, but she left her husband for Sir Lancelot, King Arthur's most trusted and loyal knight. I'm not going to say that it's a perfect reference, but it is still an inspiration for Straymon's and her own character development.


	8. E2d: Guinevere's Glitch & Straymon Slash

Sorry, no commercial just yet.

Now back to Digimon Raiders.

* * *

"No, not **DiCE**," Michel's picture was replaced by a display map, "But rather a pocket space within our Virtual World program. It's intercepting any jumps out of our training program. I don't know what's causing it, but since I can't alter the programing it has to be a Digimon."

"Guess there's only one thing left to do," I announced to both Michel and Snowmon, "and that's follow them."  
I focused my energies with the ease that I achieved after years of practice and acceptance.  
"Speed Soul," I snapped and slammed onto my D-Cell, "Charge!"

"Snowmon digivolve to," Snowmon shouted, his small form gave way to a being four times his normal height.

He now wore shorts and had a lizard like tail flowing behind him. Further up, one can see that his physic was even more humanoid than before. The main exceptions were his hands and head. His hands now formed naturally to the shape of boxer gloves. His head was still in that canine shape, but you wouldn't be able to recognize him. His ears were completely gone, his eyes were much more serious. His nose turned into a shade of blue, while his teeth were now easily identified. He now had five large spike like icicles that made him look like he was wearing a huge crown. The greatest change about him was his speed. In this new form, his movements could be so fast that most of our opponents wouldn't be able to tell that he was moving before they hit the ground.

He punched outwards, shattering the light of Digivolution, "Blizzardmon!"

We stood still for a few more seconds…  
I felt a cold breeze pass through, but nothing else happened.

"Okay, why aren't we making a Jump," I yelled my question to Michel.

"Let me check," Michel typed then sighed, "Seems like your Passport is locked to that Racamaru kid."

"Why would," then I remembered-

_"… Effective five minutest ago, you can't leave until Cooper Racamaru produces his own Digisoul," the instructor said_.

"I'm stuck here until Cooper learns how to use his Digisoul…," I slowly fell to my knees, pulling my hair out, "I'm going to be stuck here forever!"

"Stop being overly dramatic Ronan," Blizzardmon crossed his arms, "It wasn't that difficult for you to teach that kid to Digivolve. So how hard will it be for us to teach Cooper?"

"You're right Snow," I recovered my composer, "with my help Cooper is guaranteed to learn the summoning his Digisoul."

"Speaking which," Michel looked closer to the screen, "where is that little card thief?"

Blizzardmon and I both froze. We shakily looked at each other as we just realized that, until this point in time, we had forgotten about him completely.

We shouted in perfect harmony and agreement, "_Cooper!_"

* * *

"ACHUUU," I sneezed hard, I rubbed my nose.

"You have to teach me how to do that."

"It's not a voluntary thing, metalhead," I placed my thumbs in my pockets, "it happens when your body's trying to get rid of dust and germs."

"What's a germ?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that. It doesn't matter," I shouted as my new Passport beeped, "what is it now?"

"Well, that's no way to greet someone," Michel's picture popped up on the screen, "and here I thought that even thief like you could be polite."

"Are you still on about that?"

"From the looks of the wall, it looks like you're in the Crane Chambers of Router Ruins."

"I guess so," I shrugged, "Hey, while I've got you on the line, we have an emergency situation here."

"I already know," Michel opened one of his snacks, "why else would I be calling you, thief."

"Stop calling me a thief," I stomped.

"Listen we need you to learn how to use your Digisoul and fast."

"Oh, is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?"

"Oh nothing," I rolled my eyes, knowing full well the skill will just come to me when I need it.

"**DiCE** has made it so that even if an Inductee passes the test then they'll be transported to their headquarters for capture."

"What? Then why would you want me to pass the test? I might as well just trigger another one of those boulder traps and get it over with."

"What boulder traps," Michel raised an eyebrow, before quickly shaking his head, "Never mind, look with any luck **DiCE** might be underestimating our current Inductees."

"Of course they are, because I'm here."

"No, You'd just get in the way. Ronan is already an expert fighter," Michel said finishing his treat, "You would be deleted before you have a chance to finish Digivolution."

"Hey," Raccoomon shouted, "you may not know this but we're invincible."

Michel paused for a moment, "Okay, what kind of junk have you been filling your Digimon's head with?"

"Just the truth," I smirked.

"Yeah, keep thinking like that and Carly will have to come save you again."  
Strangely, Michel did seem to make a good point.

"I can't have Carly saving me at the last minute every time. What kind of hero would I be if I did," I thought out loud, raising my hands respectively, "On the other hand, I really didn't want to be a hero. On the other other hand, not wanting to be a hero, might have caused me to be become the hero to begin with. Now while I'm thinking about it, where did that third hand come from?"

"Bonjour," that French girl finished wrapping her arms around m.

"Ahhhh," was my natural reaction, Raccoomon did the same.

"(Magnificent, you're already in sync with your partner.)," she smiled. "Rich girl," I grasped my heart until it calmed down, "You can talk."

"(What kind of stupid question is that, friend?)," she crossed her arms.

"She can't speak anything except for French, Cooper," Michel explained, "I've just upgraded you Passport to work around the Hacker's Glitch."

"That explains why she still sounds funny," I pointed my thumb back at her, "of course she like of looks funny too."

She slapped me on the back of the head.

"By the way, she can understand you even without a Translator program."

"Okay, so why is she here?"

"Gwen just so happened to be there," Michel shrugged, "but at the same time, it's lucky since she has to be warned too."

"(Warned about what?)"

"The entrance exam has somehow been hacked into. People who pass are Jumped into a trap," Michel explained as he displayed the same simulation that he showed Ronan.

"(What? They pulled that same trick in France.)," the french girl growled, "(We thought it was a Trojan Horse plan. We couldn't tell who we could trust anymore.)"

"I know," Michel sighed, "I read the report, but this time we have a secret weapon. All we need to do is have Cooper summon his Digisoul, and Ronan will do the rest."

"(That rude insensitive swine that you were with was Ronan?)"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I only recently met him."

"(Then your name is Cooper)"

"Yes…?"

"(And you said that I sounded funny.)," she giggled.

"Hello, more important things," Raccoomon shouted.

"Raccoomon's right. While we're wasting time, one of our own is being forced into joining **DiCE**'s enslaved masses."

"(Then I'm going too.)"

"No, your Digimon's unique abilities will be more useful where you are."

"(You know about him?)"

"Believe me, there's not much that people can hide from me," Michel admitted, "don't worry, I'm not prejudice and this is an emergency."

Gwen paused, "(Okay, what do we need to do?)"

"Let's see," Michel pulled up his notes, "according to Ronan, you make a wish and have Raccoomon grant it."

"That's it?"

"I might have paraphrased a little bit."

"Okay, then I wish I was never a Tamer to begin with," I huffed.

"Cooper," Raccoomon paused.

"(I may have never officially met Ronan, but I highly doubt that's what he meant when he says make a wish.)," Gwen placed a hand to her heart, "(When it came to my partner and me, I wished for… something much more meaningful.)"

"What? That is meaningful," I said it without a second thought. I was such an idiot, "I never wanted a Digimon in my life and when this is all over the Raiders can have him."

"(You're heartless.)," Gwen quickly turned away from me, "(and to think that I thought you were cute.)"

"What," the three of us said.

"Mistress has always had a thing for the underdog," a fifth voice said.

"(Straymon!)," Gwen blushed at an empty space.

Suddenly, the empty space was filled by a new Digimon. I've never seen a 'Straymon' before, but it certainly looked familiar. It was almost exactly like a Gazimon in design. So much so, that it would be easier to tell you the differences. His fur was unkept. His eyes were yellow and seemed to sneer evilly even while they were closed. He had a long tail and gloves like a Gotomon. He possessed a sharp 'S' on the back of each glove. He had jagged stripes all down his body. On closer inspection, one would see that the stripes were actually nasty scars.

"Where did he come from," I shouted pointing at him.

"The rip in the program," Straymon said pointing straight up.

"Where did that come from," Raccomon pointed.

"It's Straymon's unique ability," Michel explained, "I believe that the people at your old base called it a 'parasite de bataille'."

"(I prefer to call it as, how you say) 'Battle Glitch'," Gwen corrected, "(the other one is simply a joke that those who wish to insult my partner created.)"

"So, Straymon has the ability to pass through the programing," I thought out loud, "Then why doesn't he just take us straight to where the bubble is?"

Everyone in the room paused at my question.

* * *

Moving on to a little later, in the pocket dimension…

"Dracomon," the inductee shouted when the smoke cleared. His partner had performed to the best of his ability for the past ten minutes. But this enemy… well…

"Very good Searchmon," the member of **DiCE** declared boastfully, this one looked like a reject chimney sweep from Mary Poppins. His long scarf stretched from his neck, out further than the length of his entire body down. Which wouldn't be a problem since there was no ground in the "bubble". The four of them floated almost aimlessly in this space. Dracomon (as Coredramon) couldn't get any footing, nor could he land any attacks. All of the attacks that Coredramon could make only served to project him away from the enemy. Searchmon's partner only played around with Coredramon until his Hertz Jamming weakened him enough for the finishing blow.

Of course, this member of **DiCE** couldn't help, but explain what his entire strategy was to the Inductee.

"Dracomon," the inductee finally got close enough to hug his partner, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"We can't give up Partner," Dracomon shook as he looked back up, "I "

"Don't you get it child," the DiCE agent floated down closer, "So long as I'm in this space, I'm unbeatable."

"In that case we'll take you out of this space," Straymon shouted. At the moment that the Dice Member turned around was when Straymon latched himself onto Searchmon, "Frenzy Fillet!"

Straymon's claws cut their way through another hole this one much larger than the one he took the four of us through to get here. The wind forced Searchmon out of the pocket dimension and into the Red Router Ruins. Raccoomon and I jumped as far as we could to retrieve the inductees. Gwen followed behind us. Searchmon crashed hard into the ground, while Straymon leaped up to capture his mistress. A large bluish monster jumped up to catch the inductees. Raccoomon and I didn't have such luck. Raccoomon landed first, but bounced out of the way of my landing space.

* * *

This is the last chapter of the episode.

Sorry no battle this episode. This is all that I could get written.

I may update this chapter so that you will see who/what they will be battling.  
But that will not be today.  
I promise that the next episode will have a battle.


End file.
